Lessive et Astrologie
by Parenthese - Thermostat
Summary: Aphrodite, un magasine féminin, des prédictions, de l'alcool. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Sanctuaire sombre dans la folie.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Lessive et Astrologie

Base : Saint Seiyaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Ah, ça n'existe pas ? Tant pis, ce sera de l'humour et de la romance pas si romantique que ça.

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque est à Masami Kurumada. L'horoscope a trouvé son inspirations à divers endroits, allant de Fémina à un site internet lambda, en passant par la radio et par le magazine ELLE.

Pairing : Multiples. DM/Shura, Milo/Camus (oui, bon, c'est pas très original, mais ils sont tellement mignons...), RhadaKanon, Dohko/Shion, Saga/Shaka (si, si), Aiolia/Ayoros (bouuh, c'est pas bien l'inceste...), MüAphrodite (ben quoi, fallait bien qu'on fasse au moins un couple un peu original, non ?)

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Rating : T.

Résumé : Aphrodite, un magasine féminin, des prédictions, de l'alcool. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Sanctuaire sombre dans la folie.

Note : ce n'est pas une suite, mais cette fic a un petit rapport avec Psychorigidité et Limonade (mêmes auteurs, même édition, même humour douteux). Pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre, mais vous ne perdrez rien à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur ce magnifique one-shot... (De l'auto-promo ? Où ça ?)

/***\

« Naah, naah, naah ~ »

Une musique acidulée résonnait allègrement dans la pièce. Aphrodite, allongé sur le ventre, jambes repliées au-dessus de lui, chantonnait joyeusement les paroles en même temps que la chanteuse à la voix sucrée, secouant la tête en rythme.

Distraitement, il tourna un page de son magazine, passa sans s'arrêter sur « La sexualité des femmes enceintes », pour enfin arriver à « Dix recettes de tartes à base de framboises ».

Aphrodite poussa un lent soupir. Décidément, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans ce numéro là. Les conseils de jardinage étaient tout simplement inutiles, la mode printemps-été était plutôt passable et le dossier « sexe » totalement creux.

Il feuilleta pensivement le magazine, et laissa un sourire effleurer ses lèvres lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la partie la plus palpitante. Page quatre-vingt dix-huit.

L'horoscope.

Balançant joyeusement les jambes au-dessus de lui, il commença sa lecture.

\***/

Camus ne fut pas étonné outre mesure lorsqu'une forme floue passa en trombe dans son temple sans même le saluer. À peine releva-t-il les yeux de son livre pendant un quart de seconde.

\***/

Shura, occupé à s'entraîner à découper les colonnes de marbre de son temple, ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un certain Chevalier des Poissons passait comme une furie.

\***/

Ayoros, parti discuter avec son frère dans le Temple du Lion, ne vit pas Aphrodite traverser son temple comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\***/

Milo, vautré sur son canapé et plongé dans une édifiante lecture, leva les yeux et eut à peine le temps de saluer joyeusement le Poisson avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

\***/

Dohko, occupé à siroter distraitement une tasse de thé, regarda passer Aphrodite d'un air morose, accablé par des soucis que la jeunesse ne peut comprendre.

\***/

Shaka, une fois n'est pas coutume, était plongé en pleine méditation. Il ignora superbement le chevalier qui passa comme une trombe par son temple.

\***/

Les frères Lion et Sagittaire, occupés à discuter tranquillement de sujets divers et variés qu'Aphrodite ne prit pas la peine d'écouter, le suivirent quelques secondes des yeux, puis se remirent à parler comme si de rien n'était.

\***/

DeathMask s'ennuyait. Non. S'ennuyer était un terme trop faible. Pour parler vulgairement, il se faisait grave chier.

Si seulement quelques spectres pouvaient venir kidnapper Athéna... Ah, flûte, elle était au Japon. Si seulement une météorite pouvait aller s'écraser sur le sanctuaire. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose !

Oui, voilà ! Si seulement un jeune homme en furie pouvait courir vers lui en agitant les bras comme si la fin du monde venait d'avoir lieu !

Minute... Quoi ?

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre mouvement pour s'éloigner de la trajectoire de l'astéroïde humain, il se fit heurter de plein fouet et s'effondra sur le sol, un Chevaliers des Poissons avachi sur lui.

« DeathMask, c'est terrible !

-En effet, tu es en train de me rentrer ton genou dans les parties...

-Oh ? Pardon, » s'excusa le Poisson en se relevant, sans avoir l'air de se repentir le moins du monde.

DeathMask se redressa en grimaça, sous le regard impatient d'Aphrodite qui se dandinait sur place.

« Bon, qu'est-ce tu veux ? demanda-t-il avec autant d'amabilité qu'un un four micro-ondes.

-Regarde mon horoscope, c'est terrible ! » s'écria le Poisson en agitant devant ses yeux un magasine féminin quelconque.

Le Cancer se saisit du torchon et commença sa palpitante lecture.

« Poisson, lut-il à haute voix, vous rejetterez la médiocrité et la banalité. Vous ferez preuve d'une grande générosité envers vos proches. Vous croiserez quelqu'un qui vous attirera irrésistiblement et avec qui vous expérimenterez une véritable passion. Mais cette découverte de l'extase s'accompagnera de sentiments tout aussi enflammés. »

Il releva les yeux vers Aphrodite que le regardait, l'air catastrophé.

« Tu as raison, c'est tragique, commenta DeathMask d'un morne.

-Tout à fait ! répondit le Suédois sans saisir l'ironie.

-... et donc, quoi ? Tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un qui « t'attirera irrésistiblement » et d'éprouver des « sentiments enflammés »... ? demanda le Cancer en se retenant de ricaner.

-Hein ? Mais non, ça m'est égal, ça. Ce qui me dérange, c'est « Vous ferez preuve d'une grande générosité envers vos proches » ! Franchement, quelle idée !

-... » Le Silicien préféra ne rien dire, trop consterné pour parler.

Le Poisson continua à se plaindre à son ami qui n'écoutait pas un seul mot de son monologue.

Ce fut alors qu'une révélation apparut dans le cerveau de DeathMask.

« Tu crois à ce genre de chose ? demanda-t-il, effaré.

-Évidemment !

-...

-Oh ! Je vais te lire le tien !

-Bordel.

-Cancer : Vous aurez de mauvais rapports avec des personnes âgées. Vos liens avec une connaissance de longue date s'approfondiront et cette personne vous attirera irrésistiblement, éveillant en vous tant un désir d'une intensité rare que des sentiments très profonds. L'épanouissement affectif vous est promis et garanti, lut Aphrodite sans tenir compte de la grossièreté de son ami.

-Passionnant...

-N'est-il pas ? Évite Shion et Dohko pendant la semaine », se moqua le Suédois en ignorant l'ironie mordante du Cancer.

Le Sicilien fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Kanon.

« Saga déprime, c'est horrible ! Si je passe une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui, il va réussir à me donner le bourdon, se plaignit l'ex-marina.

-J'ai une excellente idée pour te détendre !

-Je suis ouvert à toutes propositions !

-Je vais te lire ton horoscope !

-Bonne idée...

-Vous avez que ça à faire ? C'est seulement des âneries.

- Gémeaux : Il est possible que vous connaissiez déjà la personne qui vous convienne, tant sur le plan physique que sur celui de l'intellect. Le grand amour pourrait bientôt faire irruption dans votre vie. Célibataire, un climat passionné attisera vos sentiments cette semaine. Chez les couples déjà formés, il invitera à approfondir les relations qui seront probablement davantage axées sur l'attrait commun pour la dragonologie. » Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Poisson ignora DeathMask de nouveau, ainsi que le Grec.

-Mais ça reflète vraiment la réalité ! s'exclama Kanon, un peu surpris.

-Je le savais ! Tu as quelqu'un ! Je veux savoir qui !

-Je dirai seulement qu'il est scorpion. Tu me lis leur horoscope ?

-Avec plaisir. Scorpion : Si quelqu'un vous fait battre le cœur, ne jouez pas les timides : expliquez-vous clairement. Ce serait trop dommage de rater une si belle occasion ! Célibataire, il vous sera conseillé d'être très attentif en envisageant votre avenir sentimental. En couple, belle période en perspective : rires, câlins, baisers... Cette période vous offrira le bonheur à deux sur terre ; vous serez comblé.

-Intéressant, très intéressant. Il faut absolument que je fasse lire cet horoscope à Saga. Avec un peu de chance il retrouvera le moral. Vous m'accompagnez ?

-La question ne se pose même pas », répondit le Suédois en tirant DeathMask derrière lui sans lui avoir demander son avis.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de le temple inférieur.

Dans le dit-temple, Saga se morfondait, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son frère de la maléfique Wyvern. Il avait bien pensé à aller tuer le blond mais il n'avait pas envie de créer un conflit diplomatique, il avait donc pris sur lui et cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine une solution qu'il désespérait de trouver.

Alors qu'il soupirait pour la énième fois de la journée, il aperçut son frère qui descendait vers lui, accompagné des chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer.

« Saga ! Lis notre horoscope ! Je ne tolère aucun refus ! lui hurla Kanon.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir », marmonna dans sa barbe invisible le Gémeau.

Il rattrapa le magazine que son jumeau lui balança avec sa grande délicatesse. Et commença à lire leur horoscope. Plus il progressait dans sa lecture, plus il pâlissait. Son frère, lui, arborait un grand sourire, Aphrodite riait discrètement et le Sicilien boudait.

Sur ces entrefaites, Shaka arriva.

« Saga, je suis venu prendre le thé et te monter la voie de Bouddha. Je serais très heureux que vous vous joigniez à nous.

-Shaka, tu veux que je te lise ton horoscope ?

-J'en serai ravi, Chevalier du Poisson. Mais avant toute chose, le thé. »

Le chevalier de la Vierge alla donc préparer le thé et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fit le service et s'assit à côté de Saga.

« Vierge : Il est fort possible que vous croisiez quelqu'un qui saura vous convaincre et avec qui vous déciderez de vous lancer dans la vie à deux. Célibataire, en regardant le calendrier, vous déciderez d'emblée de tomber amoureux, car vous ne voudrez plus laisser passer le temps sans que votre cœur vibre », lut Aphrodite sous les oreilles attentives des ses compagnons, hormis DeathMask qui boudait encore.

Un long silence suivit cette lecture, où Shaka sembla réfléchir sous les regards attentifs des quatre autres chevaliers – oui, DeathMask avait cessé de bouder.

« Il ne faut pas contrarier les étoiles... Je vais donc tomber amoureux de toi, Saga », déclara doucement le chevalier de la Vierge en avalant une gorgé de son breuvage.

Cette phrase provoqua des réactions très différentes. En effet, le Poisson rit aux éclats, Kanon encouragea le chevalier du sixième temple, le Sicilien était légèrement surpris mais plutôt blasé et ne trouva rien à dire et Saga s'étouffa avec son thé.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, Shaka lui tapota délicatement le dos tout en discutant avec le frère de la victime du thé. Le premier Gémeau finit par réussir à avaler son breuvage. Il toussota deux ou trois fois supplémentaires, puis fixa l'Hindou, l'air halluciné.

« Qu... qu... Hein ? » parvint-il enfin à s'écrier, interrompant la passionnante discussion entre la Vierge et l'ex-dragon des mers.

Shaka se tourna vers lui et alla même jusqu'à ouvrir les yeux, posant sur lui son regard bleu si troublant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Saga ? demanda-t-il simplement sans sembler remarquer l'ébranlement du Grec.

-Mais... mais... mais ! répondit le premier Gémeau qui avait quelques problèmes de locution, tu ne peux pas me sortir quelque chose comme ça et après faire comme si de rien n'était !

-Oh ? Pourquoi donc ? » Shaka pencha la tête sur le côté, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Kanon et Aphrodite songèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation qu'il faudrait donner des cours de relations humaines au Chevalier de la Vierge.

« Mais... parce que ! Ça ne se fait pas ! s'embrouilla le Grec qui voyait sa patience arriver au bout du rouleau.

-Je vois... Que dois-je faire, dans ce cas ?

-Tu dois lui prouver que tu es sérieux ! s'écria Aphrodite, interrompant Saga qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Comment ?

-Il faut que tu le séduises, continua le Poisson d'un ton docte.

-Comment ? » répéta Shaka, légèrement intrigué.

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Saga, trop effaré pour parler, fixait son frère en le suppliant mentalement d'intervenir. Frère qui se contentait de sourire, attendant impatiemment la suite des évènements. DeathMask, de son côté, s'en foutait royalement et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin rentrer dans son temple – l'ennui, c'était pas si mal finalement.

« Oh ! s'écria soudain Aphrodite, les faisant tous sursauter, il n'y a plus de thé !

-...

-Shaka, viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer les choses de la vie – euuh, refaire chauffer de l'eau. »

Le Poisson et la Vierge se levèrent donc, et se dirigèrent d'un pas plus ou moins décidé vers la cuisine, sous les regards bovins des trois autres, qui n'avaient pas trop compris ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils sentirent alors arriver le cosmos du Chevalier du Taureau. En arrivant, Aldébaran fut légèrement inquiet en voyant les yeux de poissons frits de ses collègues.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

Saga ne répondit pas, le regard encore fixé sur la porte par laquelle étaient partis Shaka et Aphrodite.

« Shaka a décidé de tomber amoureux de Saga, l'éclaira donc Kanon.

-Oh... quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama le Taureau sans paraître étonné le moins du monde, sous le regard proprement consterné de DeathMask.

-... Tu veux que je te lise ton horoscope ? demanda le Second Gémeau qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

-Avec plaisir ! »

Kanon prit le magasine qu'Aphrodite avait laissé traîner sur le canapé, et entama sa lecture :

« Taureau : Vous risquez de subir des retards et des contretemps sur plusieurs fronts ; ne vous énervez pas, tout s'arrangera. La santé aura besoin d'être ménagée, n'imposez pas d'efforts excessifs à votre organisme. Votre ciel sentimental sera au beau fixe. »

Aldébaran réfléchit quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta d'un coup, comme pris d'un doute.

« Attendez... commença-t-il avec hésitation, quelle heure est-il ?

-Environ onze heure et demi, je pense », le renseigna charitablement Saga.

Le Taureau se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, étouffant un juron en brésilien que les autres ne purent comprendre.

« J'aurais été heureux de rester prendre le thé avec vous, mais le devoir m'appelle ! » Et il s'en alla en courant presque vers une destination inconnue.

« Probablement un rendez-vous avec sa petite amie, commenta sobrement le Second Gémeau.

-Aldébaran a une petite amie ? sursauta DeathMask qui ne faisait guère attention au histoires sentimentales des autres chevaliers.

-Oui, elle lui a offert une fleur avant, hum... enfin, tu sais, expliqua Saga en s'emmêlant légèrement dans ses explications.

-Oh », commenta le Cancer, qui avait parfaitement compris la gêne de son collègue.

Lorsque Shaka et Aphrodite revinrent dans la pièce, après avoir fini leur conversation – euuh, de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé, oubliant au passage d'éteindre le gaz, il trouvèrent les trois Chevaliers plongés dans leurs pensées, à tel point qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils étaient revenus.

« On peut savoir ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ? demanda le Poisson avec un haussement de sourcil en resservant du thé à tout le monde.

-Aldébaran. »

La réponse laconique fournie par Kanon éclaira peu les deux chevaliers, qui échangèrent un regard perplexe – Aphrodite remarqua au passage que Shaka n'avait toujours pas refermé ses yeux.

Mü, intrigué d'avoir vu son ami le Taureau passer par son temple en courant à moitié, avait décidé de monter jusqu'au troisième temple pour interroger Saga et Kanon. Tomber sur Aphrodite, DeathMask et Shaka en plus des deux jumeaux lui fit dire qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche.

Au moment où il pénétrait dans le temple, Aphrodite se jeta sur lui, extatique :

« Mü ! Tu veux que je te lise ton horoscope ? »

Les jumeaux et DeathMask songèrent dans un bel ensemble que le Suédois devait être vexé de ne pas avoir pu lire son horoscope à Aldébaran – ce en quoi ils n'étaient guère loin de la vérité.

Le Bélier hésita quelques secondes, puis fini par hocher la tête affirmativement, après tout, les étoiles avaient toujours été ses amies...

« Bélier : Si vous n'avez pas encore rencontré l'âme sœur, ce sera très probablement chose faite cette fois-ci. Vous aurez de grandes chances de succomber au coup de foudre. Cette passion se transformera en un amour durable. En couple, à vous les passions charnelles ! Si votre conjoint ou partenaire vous reprochait d'être plus cérébral que sensuel, il devra réviser son jugement. »

... ou pas. Mü piqua un fard, tandis qu'Aphrodite éclatait de rire. Shaka, à qui l'embarras de son ami faisait un peu de peine, décida, dans sa grande mansuétude, de l'aider à s'en sortir :

« Tu n'es pas le seul concerné par cela... Dohko pourrait peut-être nous éclairer en ce qui concerne le côté plus cérébral que sensuel de Shion... ? »

Mü lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Le Poisson, quant à lui, fixa l'Hindou pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de nouveau de rire.

« C'est bien, Shaka, je vois que tu apprends vite ! Mü, tu viens avec moi, on monte au temple du Grand Pope pour vérifier la véracité de cet horoscope !

-Eh ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que je le veux ! » répondit Aphrodite d'un ton sans réplique. Il se tourna vers ses collèges. « Death, tu viens aussi !

-Hein ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, de la sexualité des vieux ! En plus, d'après ta feuille de choux, j'ai de mauvais rapports avec les personnes âges en ce moment.

-Depuis quand crois-tu ce que disent les horoscopes ? » demanda Aphrodite, plein de mauvaise foi.

Le Cancer, trop éberlué pour répondre, se fit ainsi traîner par le Poisson vers les temples supérieurs.

« Shaka, tenta le premier Gémeau, tu ne montes pas avec eux ?

-Mais non, Saga, je dois tomber amoureux de toi. Donc je reste ici.

-Mais, mais... » Le grec le fixait, au désespoir, alors que dans leur dos résonnait le ricanement caractéristique de Kanon.

« Bon, je vous laisse entre amoureux, dit celui-ci, j'ai un rendez-vous avec les Enfers.

-Kanon, enfin !

-Quoi ? Ce n'est rien de plus que la stricte vérité. » Kanon leur fit un petit salut de la main, et sortit du temple, sous le regard misérable de Saga.

/***\

Aiolia et Ayoros étaient en pleine discussion animée lorsqu'ils virent arriver un trio de chevalier composé d'Aphrodite, de Mü et de DeathMask.

Ils s'interrompirent pour saluer les nouveaux venus, et le Poisson, comme à son habitude, leur sauta dessus. Ne pouvant laisser passer une occasion de mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise, il décida de lire leurs horoscopes, sans demander leurs avis aux principaux concernés.

« Lion : Le goût du fruit défendu pourrait, tout à coup, vous paraître terriblement savoureux, et vous aurez bien du mal à résister à la tentation. Cependant, des complications risquent de survenir aussitôt. Si vous parvenez à surmonter ces obstacles momentanés, cette relation nouvelle aura alors toutes les chances de résister à l'épreuve du temps »

Le ricanement que laissa échapper le Suédois ne fit qu'augmenter la teinte rouge pivoine dont les joues du Sagittaire et son frère se coloraient, sous la perplexité du Bélier et l'ennui du Sicilien.

« Sagittaire : Grands bouleversements dans la vie affective des célibataires. Si vous vivez seul, vous ferez preuve cette fois de discrétion dans vos amours. Vous rejetterez ces jours-ci les faux-semblants et les situations floues en amour. Il vous faudra parfois déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour ne pas vous retrouver coincés contre vos prévisions par la logique même de la situation que vous aurez créée ! »

Aphrodite éclata de rire sous le regard blasé du Cancer, augmentant les rougissements et la gêne des frères sous le regard surpris et légèrement teinté d'incompréhension du Tibétain.

« Bon on va vous laisser, on n'a encore de la route à faire. Ne faites pas de bêtise ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Poisson.

Le trio de Chevalier continua son chemin, laissant le Lion et le Sagittaire dans une ambiance tendue.

/***\

Pendant ce temps-là, Saga na savait plus où se mettre, tout en maudissant le Chevalier du Poisson et son propre frère, le premier pour avoir lu cet horoscope stupide et le deuxième pour l'avoir abandonné au profit de son Juge des Enfers. Le Chevalier de la Vierge monologuait sur Bouddha.

Et tout en parlant, il prenait son air innocent et multipliait les effleurements, les battements de cil et les grands sourires que le Gémeau trouvait de plus en plus irrésistibles.

Shaka venait de finir sa tasse de thé, et voyant que son aîné ne semblait pas très réceptif à ses tentatives subtiles de séduction, Aphrodite ayant réussi à lui faire un cours détaillé en une dizaine de minutes seulement, décida de passer à la deuxième étape dont le Poisson lui avait parlé.

« Saga, j'avais dit à Aiolia que je passerai le voir aujourd'hui, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai encore plein de choses à faire. Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Très bien. Je reviens demain pour le thé. »

Shaka déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue du Grec dont le cœur loupa un battement avant de prendre un rythme effréné, son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons alors qu'une jolie rougeur emménageait sur son visage.

Le blond sortit du temple, laissant derrière lui un Gémeau confus et hébété. Pour quelles raisons Shaka irait-il voir Aiolia ?

Et une fois de plus, Saga se perdit dans ses pensées moroses. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté de l'accompagner ? Il poussa un gémissement.

/***\

Notre trio préféré arriva au temple de la Balance où le vieux maître regardait le fond de sa tasse comme si se noyer dedans règlerait tous ses problèmes que les jeunes ne pouvaient comprendre.

Mais en apercevant la bande de joyeux lurons, son cœur se réchauffa, sa bonne humeur revint et ses soucis disparurent. Ainsi, lorsque le Poisson lui proposa de lire son horoscope, il accepta malgré le fait qu'il ne croyait pas à ces trucs.

« Balance : Vous trouverez que la stabilité sentimentale, ce n'est pas si mal ! Et vous n'hésiterez pas à faire quelques concessions, à sacrifier un peu de votre chère liberté, pour renforcer l'entente avec votre conjoint ou partenaire. Ceux et celles qui poursuivent depuis un certain temps une relation stable pourront faire des projets d'avenir. »

Cette lecture déclencha un fou rire chez Aphrodite et Dohko, arracha un sourire au Bélier et seulement un balancement de tête chez le Sicilien.

« Lis-moi celui des Béliers, s'il te plait.

- Avec grand plaisir. Bélier : Si vous n'avez pas encore rencontré l'âme sœur, ce sera très probablement chose faite cette fois-ci. Vous aurez de grandes chances de succomber au coup de foudre. Cette passion se transformera en un amour durable. En couple, à vous les passions charnelles ! Si votre conjoint ou partenaire vous reprochait d'être plus cérébral que sensuel, il devra réviser son jugement. »

Déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du Chinois et du Suédois, réussissant à obtenir de Mü un rosissement de ses joues, et un petit ricanement au Cancer.

« Ah ! Je dois absolument vérifier si Shion est plus sensuel que cérébral !

-Justement on allait chez le grand pope, tu nous accompagnes ?

-Oui », répondit laconiquement la Balance.

Et ainsi le trio devint un quatuor qui prit la direction du temple du Grand Pope.

/***\

Milo fut tiré de sa passionnante lecture par les cris du Chevalier d'Or du Poisson qui semblait en grande discussion avec le Chinois.

Il salua le quatuor, le Suédois profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur lui et commença à balbutier un tas de truc dont il ne parvint à saisir que « horoscope » et avant même que le Scorpion ait pu dire la moindre chose, Aphrodite lui lu son horoscope.

« Scorpion : Si quelqu'un fait battre votre cœur, ne jouez pas les timides : expliquez-vous clairement. Ce serait trop dommage de rater une si belle occasion ! Célibataire, il vous sera conseillé d'être très attentif en envisageant votre avenir sentimental. En couple, belle période en perspective : rires, câlins, baisers... Cette période vous offrira le bonheur à deux sur terre ; vous serez comblé. »

Le Poisson trouva cet horoscope très intéressant, étant intimement persuadé que Milo était amoureux du Français du onzième étage, et que la réciproque était vraie.

La lecture d'Aphrodite laissa le Grec très confus. Mü, quant à lui, avait renoncé à comprendre, et le Cancer s'ennuyait encore et toujours.

Finalement, Milo décida de les suivre, grâce à des paroles convaincantes de Dohko et d'Aphrodite.

/***\

Au même moment, Kanon retrouvait enfin son juge, s'ensuivit un câlin et quelques baisers, seulement une petite dizaine.

Le Gémeau, blotti dans les bras de Rhadamanthe se souvint de leurs horoscopes, une lueur s'alluma dans ses pupilles alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

« Rhada ?

-Oui ?

-Tu aimes les dragons ?

-Je les adore. Particulièrement les dragons des mers... et toi ?

-Je les aime aussi. Surtout les vouivres ! » répondit le Grec en sentant son amant le serrer encore plus contre lui.

/***\

« Je... je crois que je vais y aller.

-D-D'accord. À... plus tard. »

Ayoros se leva et se dirigea vers son temple en évitant soigneusement le regard de son frère, qui de toute façon avait le regard fixé sur ses mains jointes.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Sagittaire n'était plus en vue, Aiolia se permit de croiser les bras sur la table et de plonger la tête dedans, se laissant aller au désespoir. Il ne sentit même pas le cosmos du Chevalier de la Vierge.

« Quelle est la raison d'un tel abattement ? » demanda Shaka en guise de salutation, tout en s'asseyant tranquillement sur la chaise qu'avait quittée Ayoros.

Aiolia leva la tête vers son ami, remarquant vaguement que le petit sourire qu'arborait l'hindou était des plus suspects.

« Aphrodite est passé par ici, répondit-il succinctement.

-Oh... Je suppose qu'il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de te faire part des prédictions des étoiles.

-En effet. Et Ayoros était avec moi.

-Il est parti ? questionna astucieusement la Vierge.

-... » Aiolia ne répondit pas, et se prit la tête dans les mains, au comble de l'abattement. Un long soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Shaka, tout à sa tâche d'être parfait, décida de l'aider – et, songeait-t-il non sans un certain agacement, il ne pourrait pas mettre son plan en œuvre si le Lion se trouvait dans un tel état de démoralisation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Bien sûr », mentit outrageusement Shaka.

Le Lion commença donc à lui raconter ses malheurs.

/***\

Shura s'entrainait lorsque les cinq Chevaliers d'Or débarquèrent en fanfare dans son temple. Il les salua distraitement.

Le Cancer profita de son inattention pour observer ses muscles saillants avec délectation, sous le ravissement d'Aphrodite.

« Shura ! Je te lis ton horoscope ! » s'exclama ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

Seul un léger soupir lui répondit, le Capricorne ayant très bien compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Capricorne : Si vous vivez seul, vous séduirez par votre fougue, votre ardeur. Celui que vous aimez et avec qui vous avez décidé de partager votre vie se laissera emporter dans ce tourbillon de passion. Pensez à lui demander son avis, tout de même ! »

Le Poisson jeta un coup d'œil équivoque à DeathMask, qui fut intercepté par le Chinois qui gloussa en croisant le regard d'Aphrodite.

« DeathMask, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais cesser de te torturer pour le moment. Reste ici ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Le Suédois s'en alla en sautillant gaiement, les trois autres lui emboitant le pas, plantant le Sicilien et l'Espagnol dans le dixième temple.

/***\

Camus fut énervé de voir arriver la meute de Chevaliers d'Or dans son temple, le dérangeant dans sa palpitante lecture.

Et avant même d'avoir pu leur demander de partir de son temple gentiment, le Poisson lui sauta dessus et commença à lui lire son horoscope.

« Verseau : Célibataires, c'est dans votre milieu professionnel que vous aurez ces jours-ci le plus de chance d'entamer une relation durable. Si vous vivez seul, votre idéal sentimental pourrait enfin se décider à déclarer sa flamme grâce au concours de Vénus en aspect harmonique. »

Mü, en voyant les sourcils du Français qui se fronçaient de plus en plus, comprit que la patience du Verseau atteignait ses limites, et prit l'initiative de tirer le Suédois et le Chinois hors du temple, présentant ses plus plates excuses à Camus pour le dérangement.

Le Scorpion resta, et entama un monologue que son ami écoutait d'une oreille attentive, le nez replongé dans son livre – la présence de Milo n'était guère aussi désagréable que celle des trois autres, même si son babillage incessant était quelque peu agaçant.

« Camus, commença le Grec, je dois te dire quelque chose. »

Le Français ne répondit pas, attendant patiemment que son ami continue. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le moindre son ne sorte de la bouche de Milo. Le Chevalier du Verseau daigna enfin lever la tête.

« Dans ce cas, dis-le.

-À te regarder, comme ça, on ne dirait pas que ce que je vais te dire t'intéresse.

-Comment peux-tu savoir si cela ne m'intéresse pas alors que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Camus avec un léger haussement de sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression que quoi que je te dise, tu n'en as rien à faire.

-Tu sais que c'est faux.

-Alors fais au moins semblant d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, et ferme ce livre. »

Le Français poussa un soupir, mais consentit à glisser un marque-page à motifs de pingouin – cadeau de Hyoga – entre deux pages de son livre. Il releva lentement la tête vers Milo, lui signifiant qu'il avait toute son attention.

/***\

Lorsque la petite expédition atteignit le treizième temple, les chevaliers trouvèrent le Grand Pope plongé dans une de ses principales activités, à savoir : l'archivage des archives. La masse de parchemins froissés s'agita légèrement, et la tête de Shion en émergea. Il parut surpris de les voir.

« Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

-Pas du tout ! Nous sommes juste venir voir si vous étiez plus sensuel que cérébral, l'informa joyeusement Aphrodite.

-... Pardon ? s'écria Shion en bondissant de son fauteuil.

-Tenez, je vais lire votre horoscope, continua le Poisson sans prendre en compte l'intervention du Grand Pope, Bélier : Si vous n'avez pas encore rencontré l'âme sœur, ce sera très probablement chose faite cette fois-ci. Vous aurez de grandes chances de succomber au coup de foudre. Cette passion se transformera en un amour durable. En couple, à vous les passions charnelles ! Si votre conjoint ou partenaire vous reprochait d'être plus cérébral que sensuel, il devra réviser son jugement. »

Après quelques silence de calme plat, Shion se rassit à son bureau, se massa les tempes.

« Et vous êtes juste venus pour ça ? questionna-t-il avec un soupir parfaitement audible.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça le Suédois fier de lui.

-Bon, les jeunes, il est maintenant temps pour vous de partir, s'exclama Dohko d'un ton joyeux.

-Mais... Vieux Maître... protesta faiblement Mü.

-On ne contrarie pas les étoiles ! Allez donc prendre un thé au douzième temple.

-Oh, bonne idée ! commenta jovialement le Poisson en souriant, allons-y, Mü.

-Aphrodite...

-J'ai un nouveau nectar à la rose, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! »

Le Suédois attrapa le jeune Bélier par la manche et le traîna derrière lui en direction du Temple des Poissons.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Dohko contourna le bureau du Grand Pope et envoya valser les précieux documents qui l'encombraient.

« Dohko ! s'exclama Shion, outré, ces parchemins ont une immense valeur ! »

Sans tenir compte du ton réprobateur de son compagnon, la Balance s'appuya sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Shion.

« À nous les passions charnelles, mon agneau », murmura-t-il d'un ton indécent.

/***\

Tranquillement installés dans le salon du douzième temple, Mü et Aphrodite dégustaient le nouveau nectar de rose du Poisson.

Le Tibétain était légèrement déçu de na pas avoir pu discuter avec son maître. Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas les tentatives de rapprochement du Suédois.

Ce dernier commençait à se sentir vexé du peu de réceptivité qu'il recevait du Bélier, et décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il se rapprocha de lui, leurs épaules se frôlèrent, faisant enfin réagir Mü, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aphrodite qui lui envoya un grand sourire, papillonnant des cils, attirant une légère rougeur sur les joues du Tibétain.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu mon nouveau nectar ?

-Il est excellent !

-Je suis ravi qu'il te plaise, chuchota le Poisson.

-...

-Il est délicat, parfumé, savoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, réussit à répondre Mü qui voyait le visage d'Aphrodite se rapprocher du sien.

-C'est toi qui me l'a inspiré, Mü... » susurra le Suédois en posant ses lèvre sur la joue droite du Bélier.

Le Tibétain sentit sa respiration se bloquer et dans le même temps, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate, et ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Et cela sous le regard du Poisson amplement satisfait.

/***\

Camus fixait le Scorpion qui faisait les cents pas dans son salon, s'arrêtait, ouvrait la bouche comme pour parler avant de la fermer – et cela plusieurs fois. Le Verseau trouvait d'ailleurs qu'il ressemblait à un poisson ainsi. Milo semblait se préparer à dire quelque chose, mais se se ravisait et recommençait à marcher. Encore et encore.

Et cela durait depuis presque vingt minutes.

« Milo ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça. Tu me donnes le tournis.

-Désolé.

-Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ou dois-je le deviner ?

-Tu as de l'alcool fort ?

-Je dois avoir de la Vodka.

-Je peux avoir un verre ? » demanda Milo avec des yeux de chien battu.

Le Verseau alla donc servir un verre au Grec et le lui tendit. Le Scorpion le but cul sec sous le regard légèrement étonné du Français.

« Camus ?

-Oui, tu peux en avoir un deuxième. Mais c'est le dernier. »

Milo avala encore une fois cul sec son verre, et rassemblant tous son courage, il se jeta à l'eau en priant pour ne pas tomber sur un rocher qui le tuerait.

« Camus !

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime ! »

/***\

Shura alla se rhabiller, au grand dam du Sicilien qui aurait bien profité encore un peu – voire beaucoup – de la vue des muscles appétissants du Capricorne.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Du café, si tu en as.

-Surtout si j'arrive à faire marcher la cafetière. »

Après une dizaine de minute d'une bataille acharnée entre la cafetière et l'Espagnol, ce dernier remporta la victoire. Une fois les tasses remplies de liquide chaud, il la tendit au Cancer puis s'assit à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« L'astrologie est la nouvelle passion d'Aphrodite ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Il ne va tout de même pas venir nous le lire tous les jours ?

-Avec un peu de chance, ce sera seulement une fois par semaine...

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Un peu...

-Le pire c'est que je crois qu'il en serait bien capable...

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. »

Les deux Chevaliers d'Or soupirèrent de concret, avant d'avaler leur boisson dans une

synchronisation presque parfaite.

« Aphrodite avait l'air bien heureux. Qu'est-qu'il a fait ?

-Plein de chose...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Eh bien, on a rencontré Kanon qui fuyait le troisième temple.

-Guère étonnant...

-Pas du tout, même. Aphro lui a lu son horoscope, puis on est descendu chez les Gémeaux où on a croisé Shaka, l'autre hystérique en a profité pour lui lire son horoscope...

-Et ?

-Et Shaka a décidé de tomber amoureux de Saga, en prétextant qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier les étoiles ou un truc du genre.

-Il a vraiment fait ça ?

-Ouais. Il aurait fallut que tu voies la tête de Saga. Il s'est étouffé.

-Je trouve qu'il déguste méchamment, en ce moment.

-C'est un euphémisme. J'aurais presque pitié de lui...

-Eh bien il doit être au fond du gouffre pour que tu aies pitié de lui », sourit Shura. Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

/***\

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, ça vous a plût ?

La suite est déjà terminée, mais il nous reste le découpage ! Vous aurez donc le deuxième chapitre la semaine prochaine !

(et n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, hein ?)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Lessive et Astrologie

Base : Saint Seiyaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Ah, ça n'existe pas ? Tant pis, ce sera de l'humour et de la romance pas si romantique que ça.

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque est à Masami Kurumada. L'horoscope a trouvé son inspirations à divers endroits, allant de Fémina à un site internet lambda, en passant par la radio et par le magazine ELLE.

Pairing : Multiples. DM/Shura, Milo/Camus (oui, bon, c'est pas très original, mais ils sont tellement mignons...), RhadaKanon, Dohko/Shion, Saga/Shaka (si, si), Aiolia/Ayoros (bouuh, c'est pas bien l'inceste...), MüAphrodite (ben quoi, fallait bien qu'on fasse au moins un couple un peu original, non ?)

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Rating : T.

Résumé : Aphrodite, un magasine féminin, des prédictions, de l'alcool. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Sanctuaire sombre dans la folie.

/***\

Assis sur les marches de son temple, Ayoros nettoyait son armure déjà suffisamment étincelante. Il soupira, baissa les yeux vers la maison du Lion, poussa un nouveau soupir, puis recommença à lustrer son armure qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin.

/***\

« Tu... tu es sûr ?

-Évidemment ! Ta constellation est noble et courageuse, elle ne peut mentir. »

Shaka lui offrit un doux sourire et prit les mains d'Aiolia dans les siennes.

« J'ai écouté les étoiles, et j'ai maintenant l'impression que la lumière de Bouddha illumine mes pas avec encore plus de force. »

Le Lion songea distraitement qu'à parler ainsi, Shaka ressemblait fort au gourou d'une secte. Ce qui, au final, n'était peut-être pas très éloigné de la réalité.

« Que t'ont conseillé les étoiles ? demanda enfin le Grec avec une curiosité sincère.

-De tomber amoureux.

-... Et ? questionna Aiolia avec intérêt en se remettant de son choc.

-Et j'ai décidé de tomber amoureux de Saga.

-Le sait-il ?

-Bien sûr.

-Ne me dis pas que tu lui as parlé directement ?

-Si. Il faut être honnête pour pouvoir entamer une relation durable.

-Et... qu'en a-t-il pensé ?

-Il n'a pas compris la parole des astres.

-Te connaissant, tu as peut-être été un peu trop direct.

-Mais il finira par la comprendre. Il ne pourra rester indéfiniment aveugle à la lumière, prédit Shaka en ignorant la dernière remarque de son ami.

-Tu sais, je crois que plus rien de m'étonne, venant de toi.

-Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu essayes de changer de sujet ?

-... »

Aiolia s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. L'arrivée inopportune du Gardien du Troisième Temple le sauva du sourire trop compréhensif de l'hindou.

Après être entré, Saga écarquilla les yeux d'un air outré en remarquant que Shaka tenait les mains d'Aiolia étroitement serrées dans les siennes.

« Shaka ! » s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

La Vierge se tourna vers lui, ouvrit ses yeux bleus si troublants – Aiolia remarqua d'ailleurs avec un sens de l'observation inhabituel que le blond n'ouvrait les yeux qu'en présence de l'aîné de Gémeaux – et demanda calmement :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Saga ?

-Tu... tu... Tu ! s'embrouilla le Grec probablement perturbé par les yeux trop bleus fixés sur lui.

-Je ?

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Je suis en train d'aider un ami en difficulté. Serais-tu... »

Shaka marqua une pause, hésitant, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment familier avec les émotions humaines pour les nommer.

« Jaloux ? proposa charitablement Aiolia – Saga le fusilla du regard.

-Oui, c'est cela, acquiesça l'Hindou, serais-tu jaloux ? »

Le Gémeau le fixa quelques secondes, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla se plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Shaka et Aiolia échangèrent un regard étonné.

« C'est possible », finit par répondre Saga après plusieurs minutes.

Le sourire de la Vierge s'agrandit légèrement. Sans rien dire, il se tourna vers le Lion.

« Va, Aiolia, tu ne dois pas laisser ta relation avec ton frère tomber dans les tourments de l'incompréhension. »

Aiolia hésita, son regard allant de Saga à Shaka, de Shaka à Saga. Finalement, il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant en direction du neuvième temple.

/***\

« Rhadamanthe... tu dors ?

-Non.

-...

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tu n'es pas bien, là, près de moi, affalé sur ce vieux canapé sentant le chien mouillé ?

-Si, je me sens divinement bien, mais je m'ennuie – et cesse de critiquer ce canapé, je te prie.

-Veux-tu qu'on fasse quelque chose ?

-Oui !

-Quoi ?

-Et si on sortait ?

-Où ?

-Je ne sais pas, n'importe où ! On pourrait aller en ville, flâner près des marchés, ce genre de choses.

-D'accord, mais où ?

-J'irai où tu iras.

-Là n'est pas la question.

-J'ai l'impression que cette discussion ne mène nulle part.

-Évidemment, tu n'as toujours pas choisi de destination.

-Très drôle...

-Humour anglais, mon cher.

-...

-...

-... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

/***\

Shaka se leva de sa chaise d'un mouvement gracieux et se dirigea lentement vers Saga, qui remarqua avec une certaine déception que l'Hindou avait refermé les yeux – pour le faire languir ?

La Vierge posa délicatement une main aux longs doigts graciles sur sa joue, tout en arborant un petit sourire espiègle qui n'échappa pas à Saga. Une petite langue taquine vint humidifier ses lèvres, sous le regard fasciné du Gémeau qui suivait des yeux ce petit bout de chair rose, hypnotisé.

« Tu es donc jaloux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement malicieux.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Alors ? Tu es fier de toi ?

-Très. Tu admets donc avoir succombé à mon charme irrésistible ?

-C'est probable. Ce qui ne signifie pas que j'ai « succombé » aujourd'hui, fit judicieusement remarquer Saga.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Rien de plus et rien de moins que ce que j'ai dit. »

Shaka pencha la tête sur le côté, et ouvrit les yeux. Le Grec ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« Saga, murmura-t-il après une intense réflexion, est-ce que cela signifie que tu... ?

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligé de poser autant de question ? l'interrompit doucement le Gémeau.

-Pour chercher la Vérité, lui répondit la Vierge comme si c'était une évidence.

-Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié. Tu veux la vérité ?

-Bien sûr.

-D'accord, je vais te la donner. »

Sans délicatesse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Shaka qui ne réagit pas, trop étonné pour faire le moindre geste. Il passa naturellement ses bras autour des épaules du Gémeau et approfondit le baiser. L'Hindou s'écarta se quelques centimètres et murmura :

« Saga, tu...

-Ne dis rien. Surtout si c'est pour poser encore une question. »

La Vierge grimaça – le Grec le connaissait décidément trop bien –, mais consentit à abandonner ses questions, surtout lorsque les lèvres de Saga vinrent l'empêcher de prononcer un mot de plus.

/***\

« Ayoros ! »

Le Sagittaire, qui avait abandonné le nettoyage de son armure et avait préféré se morfondre sur les marches de son temple, leva vivement les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

« Aiolia... ?

-Je dois te parler !

-Quoi ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

-Exactement.

-Oh... eh bien, parle », murmura Ayoros en détournant les yeux.

Aiolia s'assit juste à côté de lui, bien trop près au goût du Sagittaire qui avait du mal à avoir des idées cohérentes et qui tentait en vain de garder le contrôle en regardant vers la direction opposée. Il poussa un petit « Ouak ! » surpris lorsque, sans prévenir, son jeune frère prit son visage dans ses mains et le tourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Regarde-moi. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important. Cela va probablement changer notre destin à tout jamais. »

Ayoros songea non sans une certaine inquiétude que fréquenter Shaka avait des répercussions étranges sur l'éloquence de son petit frère.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne te le répèterai pas.

-D-d'accord », consentit le Sagittaire de plus en plus inquiet.

Aiolia prit une grande inspiration, expira, et se lança :

« Je crois bien que je t'aime, grand frère.

-Ah, ce n'est que ça ? questionna Ayoros avec l'à-propos d'une spatule, mais je t'aime aussi, mon petit Aiolia !

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, ou tu fais exprès ? demanda le Lion, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia farouchement Ayoros.

-D'accord, tu fais exprès.

-...

-...

-... En effet.

-J'apprécie ton honnêteté.

-Enfin, Aiolia ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?

-Je m'en rends tout à fait compte. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir, plus que tu ne le penses.

-Aiolia...

-Ça suffit, Ayoros. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de me dire que tu m'aimes aussi, qu'on en finisse avec cette conversation gênante.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de te dire ça comme ça !

-Ose me dire le contraire, alors.

-...

-...

-...

-On peut rester comme ça toute la journée, tu sais, remarqua le plus jeune, blasé.

-Je sais.

-...

-... »

/***\

Shura poussa un soupir et posa sa tasse presque vide sur la table basse devant lui. DeathMask l'imita. Le Capricorne se tourna vers son ami :

« Cet entraînement m'a épuisé. Ça t'ennuie si je fais un petit somme ?

-Pas vraiment, tu es chez toi après tout, alors fais ce que tu veux.

-Mais tu es venu jusqu'ici, et nous n'avons pas beaucoup discuté.

-Je n'y peux rien si tu t'entraînes trop alors que nous ne sommes plus en guerre...

-DeathMask...

-Allez, fais pas la tête, je reste ici. Comme ça, quand tu te réveilleras, on pourra parler. »

Shura lui offrit un sourire joyeux, puis bascula la tête en arrière, s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé.

Le Cancer ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses clavicules si joliment dessinées en se disant qu'il adorerait y planter ses dents sauvagement et lécher le sang qui ne manquerait pas de couler. Il ferait gémir la petite chèvre, mordrait chaque parcelle de son corps pour ensuite passer sa langue râpeuse sur la peau tendue par le désir et la souffrance...

Il revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur les cheveux noirs – hum, qu'il aimerait pouvoir passer sa main dedans – du bel endormi, qui s'était... affalé sur son épaule. Évidemment.

« Shura ? Eeh, Shuuuura ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il poussa un lourd soupir.

« Cette situation est d'un cliché insurpassable... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, tout en songeant qu'il risquait d'avoir du mal à garder les idées claires avec le Capricorne aussi proche de lui. Il pouvait déjà sentir son souffle s'accélérer et ses pensées se tourner dangereusement vers ses fantasmes.

Il bougea un peu l'épaule en espérant sans guère d'espoir que cela ferait changer de position à Shura. Peine perdue. Il essaya encore un peu, sans succès.

Il ne sut jamais s'il avait fait un mouvement de trop où si c'était l'Espagnol qui avait bougé, mais le fait est que sa tête bascula, pour se retrouver sur les cuisses du Cancer.

Fantastique. La situation venait juste de passer de « dangereuse » à « catastrophique ». Le cerveau de l'Italien semblait être parti en vacances au moment même où il avait senti ce poids peu familier sur ses jambes.

« Shu... Shura, s'il te plaaaît... Si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais bien faire quelque chose que je risquerais de regretter... »

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il expira et inspira plusieurs fois, se massa les tempes, se pinça l'arrête du nez, puis compta jusqu'à dix. Et prit la décision crapuleuse de profiter au moins un tout petit peu de la situation. Se sentant légèrement plus calme, il s'appuya contre le canapé, une de ses mains allant naturellement trouver sa place dans les cheveux de Shura, tandis que la deuxième se posait tranquillement sur la taille de l'Espagnol, sans remarquer le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait ce dernier.

/***\

« ... Je te demande pardon ?

-Ah, non, c'est déjà suffisamment humiliant de le dire une seule fois, alors ne me force pas à répéter. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que j'ai dit.

-Nous ne pouvons aimer qu'Athéna, tu le sais bien.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aime cette petite péronnelle ?

-Milo !

-Quoi ? Je suis ivre, Camus, et tout le monde sait que les personnes ivre ne savent pas ce qu'elles disent. Ou qu'elles sont trop honnêtes, dit Milo en se resservant un autre verre de vodka, sous le regard exaspéré du Verseau.

-Tu veux me faire croire que deux verres de vodka ont suffit à te rendre soûl ?

-Tu me connais trop bien, Camus. Mais tu changes de sujet.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends de moi, Milo.

-Je n'attends rien de toi. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, Camus ? Que je rêve t'explorer chaque détail de ton corps, de poser mes lèvres sur chaque centimètre de ta peau, de glisser ma main dans tes cheveux, de pouvoir me noyer dans tes yeux, de te serrer contre moi pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir, de me délecter de chacun de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements ?

-Milo...

-Et je dois être complètement fou pour te dire quelque chose comme ça. »

Camus ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de prendre le verre de Milo, qu'il remplit à ras-bords avant de l'avaler cul-sec, sous le regard proprement médusé du Scorpion.

/***\

Mü tentait sans succès de reprendre contenance, mais le Poisson ne lui laissait pas une minute de repos, multipliant les contacts, quels qu'ils soient. Après une dizaine de minutes de ce petit jeu, le Bélier se retourna vers le Suédois et fut retenu prisonnier dans l'océan bleu azur qu'étaient les yeux d'Aphrodite – lui qui avait réussi à éviter son regard jusqu'à maintenant...

« Aphrodite, peux-tu cesser de me regarder ainsi, s'il te plaît ?

-Et je te regarde comment ? demanda le Poisson en papillonnant des cils.

-Tu sais très bien comment tu me regardes !

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Arrête de battre des cils comme ça, s'il te plaît.

-Il ne me plaît point, répondit Aphrodite, un grand sourire collait sur le visage.

-Aphrodite... gémit le Bélier, rouge comme une tomate.

-J'adore quand tu gémis mon nom, Mü ! » susurra le Suédois en effleurant l'oreille du Tibétain de ses lèvres.

Mü lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en sentant son lobe d'oreille être mordillé par le Poisson.

« Aphrodite !

-Oui ? demanda le Suédois prit un air innocent.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? balbutia le Tibétain, complètement perdu.

-Je te montre que tu me plais beaucoup, petit agneau.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Mü ! »

La déclaration d'Aphrodite perturba et choqua tant le Bélier qu'il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que tourner de l'œil.

/***\

« Dohko ! »

La Balance ne prêta aucun attention au ton effaré de Shion, tout occupé qu'il était à mordiller l'épaule à sa portée. Le Grand Pope, allongé sur la table – le Vieux maître n'avait pas perdu de temps –, se mit à bouger dans tous les sens, tentant tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de son compagnon.

« Tu es un mouton, pas une anguille, alors cesse de gigoter comme ça ! s'exclama le Chinois, à bout de patience.

-Dohko ! Tu n'as pas senti ce trouble dans le cosmos de Mü ?

-Je t'avouerai que je ne passe pas mon temps à observer l'état mental de ton disciple, Shion...

-À t'entendre, on dirait que je l'espionne.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Dohko !

-Ah, cesse de crier mon nom avec ce ton réprobateur ! Je préfère quand tu le dis de manière plus... sensuelle.

-Pourrais-tu rester sérieux deux minutes ?

-Je suis resté sérieux pendant plus de deux-cent quarante ans...

-Alors tu peux bien tenir deux minutes de plus.

-Finalement, l'horoscope avait tort, tu es bien trop cérébral.

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu es vexé ? »

Shion poussa un grognement agacé, puis repoussa la Balance en se levant. Il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans ses habits pour avoir une tenue décente, tenta d'aplatir ses cheveux – sans succès – et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau d'un pas noble.

« Attends ! Shion, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Au Temple des Poissons », daigna répondre le Grand Pope sans se retourner, avant de continuer sa route sans accorder le moindre regard au Chinois.

Dohko considéra un moment la situation, décida que l'astrologie était une absurdité sans nom, mais que la réputation d'être susceptible qu'avaient les Béliers n'était décidément pas usurpée.

/***\

« Mü ? Mü, tu te sens bien ? »

Pas de réponse. Aphrodite commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sa révélation avait pourtant été d'une délicatesse exemplaire, non ?

...

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'évanouir comme ça ! Les chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient, songea distraitement le Poisson en agitant un éventail rose, parsemé de plume tout aussi rose, devant le visage du bel endormi.

Peut-être devrait-il amener de l'alcool à Mü, pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions ? Mais les liqueurs de rose qu'il avait à disposition étaient d'une délicatesse tellement extrême que le goût de l'alcool ne se sentait même pas. On a l'impression de boire du sucre liquide, avait commenté DeathMask en les goûtant pour la première fois, juste avant de rajouter : « C'est dégueulasse. » avec sa délicatesse naturelle, ce qui avait un peu - beaucoup - vexé Aphrodite.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Pouvait-il décemment descendre au Onzième Temple alors qu'il avait laissé Milo là-bas ? Probablement pas. Il pouvait toujours aller dans la cuisine et subtiliser discrètement une bouteille de vodka au Français... Et cela lui permettrait de voir si les deux compères avaient avancé dans leurs histoires, quoique connaissant les deux compères en question, ils avaient du faire un pas en avant pour ensuite en faire trois – voir plus – en arrière.

Doucement, les paupières de Mü papillonnèrent, et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le visage d'Aphrodite bien trop près du sien – il se demanda au passage pourquoi le Suédois tenait dans sa main un éventail rose couvert de plumes, et il sut que cette vision resterait gravé à jamais dans son esprit.

« Mü ! s'écria le Poisson en souriant, je suis heureux que tu sois encore en vie !

-Aphrodite... ? demanda le Bélier, avec l'impression d'être une bouteille perdu en mer.

-Non, ne bouge pas ! Je m'en vais te chercher un petit remontant chez Camus, alors reste bien sagement là.

-Mais... », essaya en vain de protester le Tibétain.

Le Bélier n'eut pas le temps de plus protester, car Aphrodite avait déjà disparu. Le jeune Atlante, qui était loin d'être stupide, se doutait que cette histoire de remontant servait surtout de prétexte à aller voir où en étaient Camus et Milo dans leurs déboires sentimentaux – tout le monde était au courant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, sauf les deux concernés, comme dans beaucoup d'histoires de ce genre là...

Mü décida donc de profiter du confortable canapé du Douzième Temple et de remettre ses interrogations au lendemain.

Il sentait une douce torpeur le gagner quand des bruits de pas précipités retentirent soudain sur le marbre froid du temple. Mü rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur, pour tomber sur les prunelles inquiètes de son maître.

« Mü, s'exclama Shion sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Je...

-Shion ! » l'interrompit brutalement Dohko qui entrait dans le Temple à la suite du Grand Pope.

Mü songea avec agacement qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de se faire interrompre à chaque fois qu'il voulait en placer une.

« S'il te plaît, mon bélier d'amour, mon mouton adoré, mon agneau en sucre, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête ? continua le Chinois avec un inquiétude sincère.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Grand Pope en ignorant royalement la Balance.

-Je..., Mü sentit un agacement profond s'incrustait en lui.

-Shion, ne m'ignore pas !

-Cesse d'être aussi puéril, Dohko !

-Qui est le plus puéril de nous deux ?

-Certainement pas celui auquel tu penses !

-Comment peux-tu savoir à qui je pense ?

-Arrête ça ! Nous avons un problème autrement plus important que nos petites querelles enfantines, mon disciple a failli mourir.

-Hum, pas à ce point-là, maître, réussit à articuler Mü en s'empêchant de hurler sur les deux centenaires.

-C'est bien ton genre de tout dramatiser, Shion.

-Qui t'as fait ça, mon petit ? lui demanda le vieux Bélier en reprenant un ton paternel et en tenant d'ignorer le Chinois.

-Aphrodite.

-Comment ? Comment a-t-il osé, ce vil mécréant, ce gougnafier, ce mérou aux dents longues ? s'écria le Grand Pope, en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, l'interrompit Mü, gêné, il m'a fait une révélation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas et... voilà.

-Et que t'as-t-il dit ? » questionna Shion sans le moindre de tact, alors que Dohko, qui semblait avoir compris, secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

Mü ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une teinte carmine du plus bel effet, et détourna les yeux vers le sol.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait », lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, s'attendant à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de son maître. Mais certainement pas à celle-ci.

« Oh, bien, et où est-il, maintenant ? interrogea joyeusement le vieil Atlante.

-Il... il a vu que je ne me sentais pas bien – c'est le cas de le dire – et est parti chercher un remontant chez Camus.

-Je vois, il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait, alors il va maintenant tenter de l'obtenir en te soûlant ?

-Bien sûr que non, enfin, je... il... bredouilla Mü en s'empourprant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, tu lui diras que s'il te fait du mal, je serais dans l'obligation de le tuer, d'accord ? continua Shion comme si de rien n'était, un sourire un peu effrayant plaqué sur le visage.

-Mais, maître, je ne compte pas faire quoique ce soit avec Aphrodite...

-D'accord, d'accord, si tu le dis, répondit tranquillement le Grand Pope sans avoir l'air de le croire le moins du monde.

-Mais...

-Amuse-toi bien, mon petit », termina le vieux Bélier en déposant un baiser sur le front de son ancien disciple. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant, puis se redressa et repartit vers le Treizième Temple, suivit de près par un Dohko qui leva les pouces vers Mü, en signe de victoire, qui ne comprit d'ailleurs pas vraiment la raison d'un tel geste.

Il resta là, sur le canapé, figé, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une scène aussi surréaliste venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux, se demandant si beaucoup d'autres dans le même genre allaient encore se produire aujourd'hui.

/***\

Lorsqu'Aphrodite arriva au onzième Temple, il trouva Camus et Milo, le regard dans le vague, assis à une table autour une bouteille de vodka – il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'ils partageaient un seul verre, et songea joyeusement que ce devait être un signe.

« Camus, Milo ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste.

Les deux Chevaliers levèrent le regard vers lui d'un même mouvement, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je viens quémander une bouteille d'un de tes précieux alcools », annonça le Poisson sans se formaliser du manque de réactivité de ses compères.

« Dans la cuisine. Au dessus du lavabo. Deuxième étagère, lui répondit le Verseau sans la moindre trace d'émotion.

-Ah ? Hum, c'est vrai, je peux vraiment ?

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je donné l'emplacement, sinon ? demanda le Français avec une ironie peu coutumière.

-Pour que j'y place des pièges à souris ? » proposa le Suédois en se prêtant au jeu.

Un infime sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Camus.

« Tu peux en prendre une, répondit-il calmement, mais une seule.

-Oh, une seule suffira largement », murmura Aphrodite d'un ton mystérieux.

Le Verseau haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, tandis que Milo se contentait de le fixer d'un œil morne. « Bon, pensa le Poisson, la situation entre ces deux-là ne semble guère avoir évolué. »

Il partit dans la cuisine sans plus de commentaire, se servit joyeusement dans le réserve du Français – sans savoir que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était rien comparé aux trésors que renfermait la cave du Onzième Temple.

Heureux comme un enfant à qui on aurait offert une sucette, il salua une dernière fois le Verseau et le Scorpion avant de remonter en sautillant joyeusement vers son temple dans lequel, il l'espérait, un gentil petit agneau l'attendait sagement.

Lorsqu'Aphrodite eut disparu, Milo et Camus échangèrent un regard, et le Scorpion prit la parole, posant la question existentielle qui les hantait tout deux.

« Camus... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On boit, répondit le Français, prudent.

-Merci pour ces éclaircissements... Mais à propos de ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, Milo.

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? Tu sais toujours tout ! Réagis, bon sang !

-Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

-N'importe comment ! Sors-moi une phrase philosophique sur le sens de la vie, enfuis-toi en courant, jette-moi dehors, n'importe quoi, mais fais quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas assez ivre pour réagir positivement.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-...

-D'accord, je vais chercher une autre bouteille. »

/***\

Dans le dixième Temple, un calme agréable régnait. Le silence n'était troublé que par la respiration tranquille de l'Espagnol, et celle plus précipitée du Sicilien, dont la main se perdait toujours dans les cheveux de Shura.

Celui-ci, confortablement installé, profitait honteusement de son cousin improvisé, tout retenant le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, trop bien installé sur les jambes de son ami, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas mettre son diabolique plan en œuvre.

DeathMask, de son côté, se trouvait confronté à un dilemme intérieur : oserait-il goûter les lèvres de son ami, qui lui semblaient soudain terriblement appétissantes ?

/***\

« ...

-...

-... Ça peut durer encore longtemps.

-Effectivement.

-Tu n'es toujours pas décidé ?

-Non. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais retourner cirer mon armure.

-Pour la sixième fois de la journée ?

-Non, ça ne fait que trois fois.

-Cesse de fuir tes responsabilités.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-C'est parce que tu t'entêtes à changer de sujet !

-C'est complètement faux !

-Arrête de faire preuve d'autant de mauvaise foi.

-Mais je... ! D'accord.

-Bien. Maintenant, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

Ayoros leva les yeux vers son petit frère. Planta son regard dans le sien. Face à lui, les prunelles d'Aiolia le fixaient avec un mélange troublant de douceur et d'appréhension. Le Sagittaire ouvrit la bouche.

« Je... » commença-t-il, mais la suite s'étrangla dans gorge. Il détourna le regard, posant fermement son regard sur les marches de marbre de son temple.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça, Aiolia, lâcha-t-il après un long silence où le Lion n'avait cessé de le fixer.

-Dans ce cas, dis autre chose.

-Tu voudrais bien arrêter de me mettre la pression comme ça ?

-Je voudrais bien, mais tu ne fais aucun effort.

-Laisse moi y réfléchir deux minutes. »

Ayoros poussa un faible soupir et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il se plongea avec angoisse dans une réflexion sur laquelle il ne souhaitait pas se pencher.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait Aiolia. C'était son petit frère, après tout. Il l'avait quasiment élevé. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu profiter longtemps des grands yeux bleus innocents de son petit frère, ni de son sourire naïf et adorable. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau l'occasion de profiter de la vie, il vivait chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, histoire de n'avoir aucun regret quand il mourrait enfin pour de bon. Et son petit frère, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grandir, venait subitement lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait au sens non platonique du terme, et espérait qu'il réagirait positivement ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ?

Il leva les yeux vers Aiolia. Le regard de celui-ci était déterminé, mais une légère point d'inquiétude y brillait malgré tout. Les sourcils froncés, il attendait avec toute la patience dont il était capable.

Non, pensa songeusement le Sagittaire, son petit frère n'avait pas perdu l'esprit. Il avait dû beaucoup réfléchir. Se torturer les méninges pendant des heures. Tout comme lui.

« Écoute, Aiolia... »

Il ne parvint même pas à terminer sa phrase. Pathétique. De toute façon, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il comptait dire.

Le Lion considéra son frère d'un air à mi-chemin entre la déception et la consternation. Il sembla trouver que la situation avançait trop lentement à son goût, car alors qu'Ayoros s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle tentative pour sortir une phrase constructive, Aiolia le fit taire de la meilleure – et moins subtile – manière qui soit.

En plaquant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

/***\

Au Cinquième temple, Shaka et Saga étaient occupés à s'embrasser langoureusement sur le canapé du Lion. Dans le silence qui n'était ponctué que de petits gémissements et autres bruits suspects, le Chevalier de la Vierge repoussa son compagnon et s'exclama soudainement :

« Ma lessive doit être finie ! Il faut que j'aille étendre mon linge ! »

Il y eut un long blanc durant lequel le Grec le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, dans une attitude d'ébahissement la plus totale.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

-Il est logique d'étendre le linge lorsque la lessive est finie, répondit tranquillement l'Hindou comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

-Eh bien... disons que nous sommes tous les deux sur un canapé en train de nous embrasser et tu penses à ta lessive ? dit Saga avec un air profondément dubitatif.

-Oui et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'Aiola appréciera d'apprendre qu'on a fait ce genre de chose sur son canapé.

-Certes, mais c'est quand même vexant.

-Ne sois pas susceptible.

-Je ne le suis pas !

-Si tu l'es.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

-Non !

-Arrête, on dirait un enfant borné et susceptible, remarqua Shaka avec un petit haussement de sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible ! contra immédiatement Saga en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu avoues donc être borné ?

-Non, je ne suis pas borné !

-On ne va pas recommencer ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu toujours avoir raison ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours raison, répondit Shaka comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Tu sais que ça ne fait que dix minutes que l'on est ensemble et on se dispute déjà comme un vieux couple.

-Et c'est bien ou mal ?

-Euh... répondit le Gémeau pris au dépourvu.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Pas vraiment...

-On n'a qu'à dire que c'est bien, alors ? proposa l'Hindou avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, on n'a qu'à dire ça.

-On peut monter à mon temple maintenant ?

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

-On y va ?

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions.

-Et alors ?

-C'est assez perturbant...

-Et en quoi est-ce perturbant ?

-Euh... je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais ça me perturbe. »

Shaka pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Ses cheveux blonds glissèrent le long de son épaule, et il dévisagea le Gémeau d'un air profondément concentré. Saga put ainsi admirer à loisir les yeux bleus hypnotiques de l'Hindou, remarquant avec plaisir que pour une fois, il n'avait pas posé de question. La Vierge réduit cependant sa joie passagère en poussière en ouvrant à nouveau la bouche :

« Ah... et c'est grave ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent qui donna à Saga l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme un lapin en peluche.

-Un instant, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas poser de question... remarqua-t-il tout de même d'un ton plus revêche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Pourquoi ? questionna à nouveau Shaka, ses superbes yeux emplis d'une incompréhension touchante.

-Laisse tomber... préféra répondre le Gémeau, soucieux d'écourter cette conversation qui menaçait de s'éterniser.

-D'accord... On y va ? » se renseigna Shaka avec un sourire joyeux.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit en direction du Sixième Temple d'un pas conquérant. Saga lui emboîta le pas, tout en se demanda pourquoi son compagnon était aussi pressé d'étendre son linge.

/***\

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous a autant plu que le premier et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Le troisième chapitre sera publié dimanche prochain.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Lessive et Astrologie

Base : Saint Seiyaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Ah, ça n'existe pas ? Tant pis, ce sera de l'humour et de la romance pas si romantique que ça.

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque est à Masami Kurumada. L'horoscope a trouvé son inspirations à divers endroits, allant de Fémina à un site internet lambda, en passant par la radio et par le magazine ELLE.

Pairing : Multiples. DM/Shura, Milo/Camus (oui, bon, c'est pas très original, mais ils sont tellement mignons...), RhadaKanon, Dohko/Shion, Saga/Shaka (si, si), Aiolia/Ayoros (bouuh, c'est pas bien l'inceste...), MüAphrodite (ben quoi, fallait bien qu'on fasse au moins un couple un peu original, non ?)

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Rating : T.

Résumé : Aphrodite, un magasine féminin, des prédictions, de l'alcool. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Sanctuaire sombre dans la folie.

/***\

Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient paisiblement affalés sur le canapé du Troisième temple, n'ayant rien trouvé à faire. Le Second Gémeau releva soudain le visage vers son compagnon, avec sur le visage une expression sérieuse peu coutumière.

« Rhadamanthe, est-ce que tu aimes les dragons ?

-Oui, mais c'est la sixième fois que tu me poses la question, soupira l'Anglais qui commençait à se poser des questions sur les capacités mémorielles à court terme de son amant.

-Pourquoi tu les aimes ? demanda le Grec sans prendre en compte la fin de la phrase de la Wyvern.

-Parce qu'ils sont sauvages et indépendants, fiers et magnifique. Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour eux ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Lesquels préfères-tu ?

-Tu sais que tu commences à devenir de plus en plus autoritaire ? Les dragons des mers, évidemment.

-En quoi ça te gêne ? Quelle couleur ? sourit Kanon en se prêtant au jeu du double dialogue.

-En rien. Bleu.

-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu remarquer ? Quelle sorte de bleu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme l'océan.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Tu crois qu'ils existent ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Oui, ils existent.

-Tu ne sais pas grand chose, je me trompe ? Tu en as déjà vu un ?

-Non, tu ne te trompes pas. C'est de ta faute, tu me perturbes. Oui, répondit Rhadamanthe après quelques secondes d'hésitation, car il commençait légèrement à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

-En quoi je te perturbe ? Où ça ?

-En tout. Devant moi.

-C'est vaste, en tout. Tu deviens romantique, c'est effrayant, nota le Grec dans un ronronnement flatté.

-Aussi vaste que mon amour pour toi. C'est le charme anglais, mon cher, avoua la Wyvern avec un sérieux mortel.

-Tu deviens poétique. Que serais-tu sans ton charme anglais ? remarqua cette fois-ci le Second Gémeau sans parvenir à cacher la légère rougeur qui avait envahi ses joue à l'annonce de son amant.

-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. Peu de choses.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te sauter dans les bras ou m'enfuir en courant. Et que serais-tu sans moi ?

-Je crois que je préfère la première option. Rien du tout.

-Cette conversation devient bizarre. Il faudrait m'expliquer comment on arrive à passer de la dragonologie à ces questions métaphysiques.

-Bonne question.

-Oui, et il me faudrait une bonne réponse.

-Je n'en ai pas à te donner. C'est toi qui as commencé à parler des dragons.

-C'est à cause de ton horoscope.

-Quel horoscope ? demanda Rhadamanthe septique.

-Le tien.

-Je ne te suis plus, avoua le spectre en haussant son sourcil droit.

-En même temps, ça risque d'être difficile, je ne bouge pas.

-Ah, mon humour commence à déteindre sur toi, fit Rhadamanthe tandis qu'un large sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si fier ?

-Peut-être parce que je le suis ?

-Tu m'énerves.

-Je t'aime.

-Arrête de me faire culpabiliser.

-Je ne cherche pas à te faire culpabiliser. Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

-On s'écarte du sujet, remarqua le Gémeau.

-Quel sujet ?

-Les dragons.

-C'était pas plutôt l'horoscope ?

-Tu vois que tu t'en souviens.

-Je viens de m'en rappeler.

-Bref, lâcha Kanon absolument pas convaincu.

-Alors, cet horoscope ?

-Aphrodite m'as lu nos horoscopes.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, nous devons « approfondir nos relations grâce à notre intérêt commun pour la dragonologie. », annonça le Grec un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Conneries, répondit Rhadamanthe, faisant ainsi disparaître la joie du visage de son amant.

-Tu ne veux pas approfondir tes relations avec moi ?

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait plus les approfondir.

-Ôte ce sourire lubrique de ton visage, dit le Gémeau, un air blasé collé sur son visage.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Mais je vais te prouver qu'on peut encore plus les approfondir.

-Je demande à voir.

-Tous les Anglais ont un esprit tordu comme le tien ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je suis assez unique dans mon genre.

-Ça doit être à cause de Minos et Eaque, déclara Kanon avec conviction.

-J'admire ton esprit de déduction.

-Merci. Suis-moi, on va voir Aphrodite.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on fasse un plan à trois ? En plus, le Poisson n'est peut-être pas le plus indiqué pour ce genre de choses.

-Bien sûr que non ! Et qui serait indiqué pour ce genre de choses, dis-moi ?

-Pourquoi pas Milo ? proposa la Wyvern avec un sourire lubrique.

-Deux scorpions ensemble ? Ce serait un carnage.

-Certes. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Même pas ton frère ?

-En fait, Milo c'était une bonne idée, dit Kanon, horrifié par la proposition.

-D'accord, quand est-ce qu'on essaie ?

-Jamais.

-On lui demandera quand on le verra ?

-Dans tes rêves. »

Kanon se leva souplement du canapé. Le Juge suivit le mouvement en grommelant, à la fois vexé de ne pas pouvoir mettre en œuvre son idée avec le Chevalier du Scorpion et triste d'avoir été forcé de lâcher son compagnon.

Alors que les deux hommes sortaient à l'air libre, le Gémeau s'arrêta brusquement. Rhadamanthe le heurta, mais le Grec, sans s'en formaliser, fronça les sourcils et plissa le nez.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre ? demanda Kanon en reniflant.

-Où donc ?

-Dans le temple.

-Je ne sens que ton odeur, partout où tu es. Elle m'enivre et perturbe mes sens, déclara Rhadamanthe avec un air faussement sérieux.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi. Hormis l'odeur de chien mouillé du canapé, je n'ai rien senti, prétendit le spectre.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le canapé. Ça sentait un peu le gaz, non ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un, en faisant le thé, avait pu oublier d'éteindre le gaz.

-En effet, nous n'avons pas bu de thé, tous les deux.

-On y va ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

-Oui, mais je sais que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis, alors plus vite on aura réglé cette histoire, plus vite on pourra aller tenter « d'approfondir » nos relations.

-Idiot », dit Kanon en souriant.

Ils montèrent les marches des Quatrième et Cinquième Temples, étonnés de ne trouver personne.

Arrivés au Sixième Temple, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle des plus étranges : Saga et Shaka étendaient des saris multicolores sur un étendoir, le Gémeau semblait d'ailleurs avoir beaucoup de mal avec les nombreux plis des habits indiens, alors que Shaka s'en sortait avec une aisance extraordinaire. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas s'être aperçus de la présence des indésirables.

« C'est bizarre, remarqua Kanon. D'habitude, c'est Saga qui étend le linge, il devrait s'en sortir.

-On voit que tu n'as jamais essayé d'étendre un habit traditionnel indien.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Non, jamais, mais j'ai déjà vu Eaque étendre beaucoup de choses, dont certaines assez bizarres dont je ne parlerais pas.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est quand même pas lui qui étend tes chemises ? demanda Kanon en haussant légèrement son sourcil droit.

-Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas ton frère qui étend tes chemises ? répliqua Rhadamanthe.

-Qui d'autre ? Est-ce que tu les repasses tout seul, au moins ?

-Il a peur que je me brûle.

-Et ça se prétend Juge des Enfers...

-Ton frère te laisse-t-il repasser tes chemises ?

-Non, il a peur que je me brûle. Mais je sais mettre en route la machine à laver.

-Pas de quoi se vanter, même Minos y arrive, c'est dire.

-Vu comme ça... Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir touché ou vexé que tu me compares à ton frère.

-Touché, bien évidemment. J'admire mes frères. Mais si ça peut te consoler, je ne t'aime pas de la même manière qu'eux.

-Cela ne me console pas, mais ça me rassure. »

Soudain, Saga sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de son frère et de la maléfique Wyvern.

« Kanon ! s'exclama-t-il en lâchant le sari orange qu'il tenait.

-Saga ! cria Kanon, heureux d'avoir plus d'importance qu'un sari.

-Saga ! dit Shaka, outré, en voyant son précieux sari tomber par terre.

-Shaka ! s'indigna Kanon, voyant qu'il avait moins d'importance qu'un malheureux vêtement aux yeux de la Vierge.

-Rhadamanthe ! hurla Saga avec un air hargneux en apercevant le compagnon de son frère

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ton ton hostile, beau-frère, remarqua la Wyvern avec cynisme.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé tomber mon sari, Saga ? demanda l'Hindou avec tristesse en ignorant le Spectre sans la moindre culpabilité.

-Je suis plus important qu'un sari, tout de même ? questionna le Second Gémeau d'un ton vexé.

-Que fais-tu là, Wyvern de malheur ? reprit Saga sans faire attention à son frère.

-J'approfondis mes relations avec Kanon, bien sûr, répondit Rhadamanthe sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Il aurait au moins pu le poser sur l'étendoir ! lâcha Shaka d'un ton acide en fusillant les Gémeaux du regard, semblant le rendre responsable des malheurs de l'Univers.

-Ce n'est qu'un vêtement, je suis un être humain, et son frère par la même occasion, dit Kanon d'un air acerbe.

-Je vais te tuer, maudit spectre ! brailla le plus vieux en s'approchant dangereusement dudit spectre qui s'écarta prudemment tout en questionnant innocemment :

-Pourquoi tant de haine ?

-Il va falloir que je refasse une machine, nota la Vierge avec un soupir.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Shaka ? s'exclama Kanon, outré.

-Je vais t'anéantir, faire en sorte que tu n'aies jamais existé, déclara Saga, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à rompre le pacte de non-agression entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ? questionna la Wyvern, profondément curieux.

-Bien sûr que je me rends compte de ce que je dis, puisque je le dis, annonça l'Hindou avec indifférence.

-Tu es tellement cruel avec moi... poursuivit Kanon en ignorant la conversation entre son frère et son amant.

-Je vais engager des assassins pour t'assassiner, lâcha Saga qui ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait.

-C'est généralement le but des assassins, fit remarquer la Wyvern, un léger cynisme perceptible dans sa voix.

-Cruel ? Qu'ai-je fait ? demanda la Vierge, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui reprochait.

-Tu considères qu'un vêtement est plus important que moi ! s'indigna Kanon.

-Ne me prends pas de haut ! Continua Saga avec énervement.

-Je n'y peux rien si je fais un centimètre de plus que toi, fit remarquer le spectre un air condescendant plaquait sur son visage.

-Bien sûr, et alors ?

-Tu es la cruauté même...

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, déclara Saga avec perplexité.

-À vrai dire, moi non plus.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? questionna Shaka, surpris.

-Je suis un être humain.

-On est d'accord sur une chose, dit le Gémeau, absolument terrifié à l'idée d'être d'accord sur une chose avec la Wyern.

-L'apocalypse est proche, ironisa l'Anglais.

-En effet. Je n'ai jamais contesté cela.

-Je suis le frère de ton... de ton... de ton quoi, d'ailleurs ? bafouilla Kanon.

-Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

-De bonheur ou de désespoir ? se moqua Rhadamanthe, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-De mon... Je ne sais pas, en fait.

-C'est embêtant. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? questionna Kanon de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-De désespoir, évidemment.

-Je m'en doutais. Cette conversation est assez surréaliste, déclara Rhadamanthe sans avoir l'air d'être perturbé plus que ça.

-Comment ça, jusqu'où ?

-Eh bien, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Déesse, c'est la deuxième fois que nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

-Et en une seule conversation, rajouta la Wyvern, trop heureux d'enfoncer davantage le frère de son dragon des mers pour s'en priver.

-Nous avons étendu le linge.

-Je parlais de quelque chose d'ordre... sexuel.

-Je suis d'accord avec un spectre d'Hadès. Je vais aller me suicider, annonça Saga qui avait perdu toute sa hargne pour plonger dans un gouffre de désespoir.

-Je donne souvent cette envie.

-S... s... sexuel ? s'étouffa avec sa salive l'Hindou.

-Arrête, on dirait une vierge effarouchée.

-Ne t'attribue pas tout le mérite, tu veux ? rétorqua Saga de nouveau empli de rage meurtirère.

-Non, je ne veux pas.

-Je suis le Chevalier de la Vierge.

-Vu comme ça... Mais bon, je m'en fous... Ou pas. Tu changes de sujet. Alors, jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? se renseigna le Second Gémeau.

-J'ai fortement envie de t'étrangler.

-L'envie est partagée.

-Bon, tant pis, je n'ai plus d'échappatoire. Je vais être obligé d'appeler Saga à l'aide.

-Dans ce cas, j'appellerai Rhadamanthe.

-Nous sommes une fois de plus d'accord. Cela fait trois fois de trop.

-Alors meurs.

-Ils vont s'entretuer.

-Ça m'énerverait bien de perdre à la fois mon frère et mon amant.

-Meurs toi-même, déclara Saga.

-Essaye de me tuer. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Je te comprends.

-Pour une fois...

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

-Seul Kanon a le droit de me tuer, annonça Rhadamanthe, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Là, je ne te comprends pas.

-Eh bien ça n'aura pas duré longtemps...

-Je suis son frère jumeau.

-Et alors ?

-Je dois t'avouer que là, je suis complètement perdu, avoua la Vierge.

-Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Kanon.

-Sa moitié !

-Je suis sa seule moitié, s'indigna l'Anglais.

-Et si nous mettions un terme à cette conversation ? J'ai du linge à étendre.

-J'approuve. J'arrête Rhadamanthe, et tu arrêtes Saga ?

-Comment oses-tu ?

-J'ose. Comme ça.

-Dépêchons-nous, ils vont vraiment finir par s'entretuer.

-Rhadamanthe, calme-toi, on va chez Aphrodite.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous aller cher Aphrodite ?

-Attends, je dois d'abord tuer ton frère, annonça la Wyvern, pas le moins du monde gêné.

-On dirait deux enfants qui se battent pour un bonbon. Saga, viens m'aider à étendre le linge. Et lave à la main le sari que tu as fait tomber.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment être comparé à un bonbon. On va chez Aphrodite pour... faire quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. Rhadamanthe, tu le tueras une autre fois.

-Kanon, enfin ! J'arrive, Shaka !

-D'accord. Je le tuerai une autre fois. Tâche de rester en vie d'ici-là, beau-frère. »

Saga ramassa le sari qui traînait dans la poussière, et entreprit de l'épousseter sans entrain en ignorant royalement l'homme qui lui avait ravi sont petit frère adoré. Shaka recommença à étendre son linge en fredonnant, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu. Kanon et Rhadamanthe s'apprêtaient à partir quand une illumination frappa le second Gémeau de plein fouet.

« Au fait, dit-il, ça sentait un peu le gaz au Troisième temple. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe et moi n'avons pas bu de thé.

-Mais nous en avons bu avec la moitié du sanctuaire, avant que cette Wyvern maléfique se ramène, remarqua Saga d'un ton acerbe.

-Ah, j'avais oublié ce détail.

-Ce détail ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit d'aller voir dans la cuisine si quelqu'un, par le plus grand des hasards, n'aurait pas oublié d'éteindre le gaz ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne voyais que toi pour aller à la cuisine, et tu ne pouvais pas avoir oublié d'éteindre le gaz.

-Merci, ça me touche. Aphrodite et Shaka sont allés préparer du thé.

-Ah, oui. Et alors ? demanda Kanon sans chercher à comprendre.

-Shaka, c'est possible que vous ayez oublié d'éteindre le gaz ? questionna le Premier Gémeau, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

-C'est possible, répondit tranquillement Shaka, nullement impressioné.

-C'est donc Aphrodite qui a oublié d'éteindre le gaz, ce vil manant ! improvisa Saga.

-J'admire la façon qu'il a de ne pas te soupçonner, nota Rhadamanthe à l'adresse de la Vierge.

-Je suis insoupçonnable, dit calmement l'Hindou avec sa modestie habituelle.

-Kanon, peux-tu aller éteindre le gaz ? implora finalement le plus vieux en posant sur son frère un regard désespéré.

-Tu me ferais redescendre tous ces escaliers alors que je viens juste de monter ? s'indigna l'intéressé.

-Tu as raison, ce serait trop cruel de ma part. Je vais donc y aller. Et ensuite, j'irai dire deux mots à ce poisson de malheur, tomba dans le panneau Saga comme un débutant.

-Pauvre Aphrodite, commenta sobrement Rhadamanthe, dépêchons-nous d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne soit mort, Kanon.

-Je vais finir d'étendre mon linge, et je t'accompagnerai quand tu remonteras, Saga.

-D'accord, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Saga s'éloigna d'un pas décidé, sous le regard des trois autres. Shaka ignora superbement les deux énergumènes et continua à étendre son linge. Kanon et Rhadamanthe, sans un mot de plus, continuèrent leur chemin.

/***\

Saga arriva au Troisième Temple en un temps record. Il remarqua qu'effectivement, le gaz était allumé. Furieux et jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, il l'éteignit et se dépêcha de remonter pour aller dire deux mots au Chevalier des Poissons – et pour le tuer en option.

/***\

Il arriva au Sixième Temple dans un état de colère avancée. Shaka, qui avait fini d'étendre son linge, décida de le suivre pour assister au meurtre du Poisson : après tout, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on avait de pareilles distractions au Sanctuaire !

/***\

Kanon et Rhadamanthe passèrent par le Neuvième Temple, croisant au passage les frères Sagittaire et Lion, qui étaient un pleine exploration buccale.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, on ne fait que passer, leur lança Kanon d'un ton joyeux.

-Eh bien, commenta Rhadamathe, moi qui croyais que la rumeur disant que les Grecs étaient tous homosexuels était fausse...

-Tais-toi. »

Sans attendre la réaction des deux frères, ils passèrent leur chemin en direction du Temple suivant.

/***\

Saga et Shaka arrivèrent peu après au Neuvième Temple, où ils trouvèrent Ayoros rouge comme une tomate et un Aiolia qui semblait contrarié.

« Ou allez-vous ? leur cria presque le Sagittaire.

-Parler à Aphrodite, lui répondit Saga avec hargne.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour le tuer, répondit le Gémeau comme si c'était une évidence.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'indigna Ayoros qui, en tant qu'aîné, se devait de protéger les autres de la fureur de Saga – certes, ça n'avait pas toujours marché, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tenter encore l'expérience.

-Je vais me gêner.

-Je t'en empêcherai, déclara le Sagittaire avec foi.

-Essaye un peu pour voir.

-Bon, je vous accompagne, annonça Ayoros, heureux d'avoir trouvé une porte de sortie.

-Moi aussi », dit Aiolia au plus grand désespoir de son frère.

Saga, un peu surpris par cet échange, haussa les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et poursuivit sa route, suivit de près par Shaka, Ayoros et Aiolia, dans l'esprit duquel tournaient de nombreuses question : son frère était-il aussi lâche que cela, ou s'intéressait-il vraiment au sort d'Aphrodite ? Saga tuerait-il le pauvre Poisson ? Camus accepterait-il de lui prêter de l'alcool pour souler Ayoros ? Aphrodite avait-il conclu avec Mü ?

/***\

Au Dixième Temple, Shura émergea de son sommeil. Il poussa un bâillement. DeathMask, se rendant compte qu'il était réveillé, enleva précipitamment sa main de ses cheveux. Shura tourna un visage sérieux vers son ami.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-Pourquoi quoi ? questionna DeathMask qu'une question avec autant de réponses possibles mettait mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi as-tu retiré ta main ? l'éclaira le Capricone.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-C'était agréable.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia avec conviction le Cancer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air tendu, nota l'Espagnol, un petit sourire goguenard sur le visage.

-Je vais très bien.

-Menteur, lâcha Shura avec un petit sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne suis pas un menteur.

-Peut-être, mais tu mens.

-Et sur quoi je mens ?

-Tu as l'air tendu.

-Mais je ne le suis pas, nia fermement le Cancer.

-J'ai l'impression de parler à un sourd.

-Si c'était le cas, je ne te répondrais pas.

-Peut-être lis-tu sur les lèvres, parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer les miennes.

-Parce qu'elles sont appétissantes », lâcha DeathMask sans réfléchir.

Le Cancer se figea en se réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Un grand sourire charmeur éclaira le visage de Shura, heureux que l'Italien soit enfin honnête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit précipitamment DeathMask.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est que, en fait, je voulais dire, que... euh, tu comprends, je voulais dire qu'en fait, euuh, tu vois ? bafouilla le Sicilien.

-Embrasse-moi, répondit simplement Shura.

-Q-quoi ? s'écria DeathMask, si choqué qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-Tu as dit qu'elles étaient appétissantes. Goûte-les.

-Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Je voulais dire qu'en fait, ahem...

-Si tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est moi qui le ferais.

-Faire quoi ? »

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas et passa ses bras autour du cou de DeathMask pour se hisser à son niveau, et se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, au plus grand désarroi du Cancer.

Alors que le Sicilien s'apprêtait à parler, il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que l'Espagnol plaquait sans douceur ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, et en profitait pour engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

Lorsque leur baiser pris fin, DeathMask planta ses yeux dans ceux de Shura.

« Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis.

-En effet, j'aurais pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Le Cancer poussa un grognement de bête affamée et se jeta avec voracité sur les lèvres qui le narguaient.

Rhadamanthe et Kanon arrivèrent une fois de plus au mauvais moment.

« Y a-t-il seulement un seul chevalier d'or qui ne soit pas gay ? demanda la Wyvern avec scepticisme.

-Aldébaran.

-Qui ça ?

-... Laisse tomber. Je te signale que je peux dire la même chose à propos des Enfers.

-Faux.

-D'accord, cite-moi un seul spectre qui ne soit pas homosexuel.

-Rune du Balrog.

-Rune n'aime personne.

-Et alors ? Il n'est pas homosexuel, répondit l'Anglais non sans une certaine fierté.

-Tu joues sur les mots.

-Et alors ?

-Tu es chiant.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Qui a dit que je t'aimais ?

-Ça, c'est méchant. Tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer.

-C'est impressionnant, à quel point ton visage dément tes paroles.

-Eh, dites-donc, intervint DeathMask qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre, ça vous dirait d'aller continuer votre querelle de couple dehors ?

-Non, ça ne nous dirait pas, répondit Kanon.

-Je déteste ton esprit de contradiction, lâcha le Cancer avec un soupir.

-Moi, je l'adore, sourit Rhadamanthe.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu n'aimes pas chez Kanon, on irait plus vite, ironisa DeathMask.

-Son frère, déclara avec lassitude la Wyvern.

-Le pauvre, ne lui en veux pas, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il perd ses capacités de réflexion dès qu'il s'agit de Kanon, s'immisça Shura, toujours confortablement installé sur les genoux de l'Italien.

-... Et maintenant de Shaka, fit remarquer le Second Gémeau.

-Ah, ils ont conclus ? demanda le Capricorne, intéressé.

-Shaka n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais je crois que non, répondit Kanon, une pointe de déception perceptible dans sa voix.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, nota l'Espagnol.

-Mais ils ont déjà étendu le linge ensemble, c'est déjà un petit couple de vieux, dit Rhadamanthe d'un ton moqueur.

-Et ils étendaient quoi ? questionna DeathMask.

-Je pense que c'étaient des habits traditionnels indiens.

-Pauvre Saga, commenta Shura.

-Oui, ça a dû lui faire un choc de se rendre compte qu'il devrait s'y coller au moins une fois par semaine.

-... Bon, c'est pas tout mais nous devons aller voir Aphrodite avant que Saga ne le tue.

-Saga veut tuer Aphrodite ? demanda DeathMask d'un air vaguement intéressé.

-Oui, à cause d'une histoire de gaz.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça », dit le Capricorne.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée de Saga et de sa petite troupe constituée de Shaka, Ayoros et Aiolia. Le premier Gémeau de leur accorda pas le moindre regard, et passa devant en courant presque. Ils réussirent à entendre des bribes de ce qu'il marmonnait tout bas :

« Torturer le poisson, tuer le poisson, manger le poisson... »

Les trois autres leur adressèrent un regard d'excuse, et continuèrent leur chemin.

Shura se leva d'un bond gracieux, au grand dam de son compagnon qui aurait aimé le garder un peu plus longtemps sur ses genoux.

« Il faut sauver Aphrodite ! s'exclama le Capricorne, tel un preux chevalier allant sauver sa jouvencelle.

-Ça y est, il se prend pour le roi d'Angleterre, commenta sombrement Rhadamanthe.

-On dirait que tu es jaloux, le taquina Kanon.

-Jaloux de quoi ?

-D'Excalibur, qui fait de lui ton souverain légitime.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un Espagnol qui possède cette épée sacrée », marmonna la Wyvern, un air boudeur peint sur son visage.

Kanon éclata de rire et repartit en direction du Onzième Temple sans répondre, suivit par Rhadamanthe, qui, bien que peu impatient de savoir la vérité sur ce soit-disant intérêt commun pour la dragonologie, avait hâte d'assister à un combat fratricide entre chevaliers – à noter que c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.

Shura et DeathMask échangèrent un rapide regard. Le Capricorne offrit un sourire qui promettait bien des choses à son compagnon. Le Sicilien, sans lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser affamé. À son plus grand dam, Shura s'écarta cependant au bout d'une poignée de secondes. Un sourire sensuel sur le visage, le Capricorne recula doucement et souffla d'un ton lent qui mit DeathMask au supplice :

« Il faudra poursuivre ceci plus tard... »

Et sans attendre que l'autre ait le temps de réagir, il partit en direction des escaliers d'un pas rapide.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le Cancer sortit de son état de transe.

« Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » feula-t-il en courant après Shura vers des temples suivants, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

/***\

Voilà, on espère que ça vous a plu, blablabla, prochain et dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine...


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Lessive et Astrologie

Base : Saint Seiyaaaa !

Genre : Débilité profonde. Ah, ça n'existe pas ? Tant pis, ce sera de l'humour et de la romance pas si romantique que ça.

Disclaimer : Tout ou presque est à Masami Kurumada. L'horoscope a trouvé son inspirations à divers endroits, allant de Fémina à un site internet lambda, en passant par la radio et par le magazine ELLE.

Pairing : Multiples. DM/Shura, Milo/Camus (oui, bon, c'est pas très original, mais ils sont tellement mignons...), RhadaKanon, Dohko/Shion, Saga/Shaka (si, si), Aiolia/Ayoros (bouuh, c'est pas bien l'inceste...), MüAphrodite (ben quoi, fallait bien qu'on fasse au moins un couple un peu original, non ?)

Contexte : Tout le monde est revivant. Comment ça se fait ? ... Peu importe.

Rating : T.

Résumé : Aphrodite, un magasine féminin, des prédictions, de l'alcool. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le Sanctuaire sombre dans la folie.

/***\

Au Temple du Verseau, des débris de bouteilles jonchaient le sol. Camus et Milo avaient laissé tomber le verre qu'ils partageaient, pour se contenter de boire à la bouteille. Dans un geste purement inconscient, le Grec avait balayé la table d'un grand geste, comme pour chasser une mouche imaginaire : ainsi s'était écrasée sur le sol une bouteille vide, répandant ses morceaux de verre partout sans que les deux chevaliers ne fassent quoi que ce soit pour nettoyer. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que la bouteille s'était brisée par terre, d'ailleurs.

Déjà bien éméchés, les deux hommes échangeaient de temps à autre des phrases dont le sens profond échapperait au commun des mortels.

« Camus, tu es ma... princesse des Glaces – hips, lâcha le Scorpion d'une voix pateuse.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un homme ? questionna Camus, les un peu joues rouges – Milo se demanda d'ailleurs comment il pouvait garder une telle éloquence dans son état d'ébriété avancée.

-J'aimerais – hips – bien que tu me le prouves.

-Et comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ?

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-De quoi ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-C'est ennuyant, concéda Camus d'un air profondément indifférent.

-Je trouve aussi, acquiesça le Scoprion sans se rendre contre de l'ironie de son homologue.

-Pourquoi nous sommes-nous mis à boire ? Demanda réthoriquement le Verseau.

-Je ne sais plus.

-...

-Eh, Camus, tu es mort ?

-Pas encore.

-Tu sais que ça me rendrait triste ?

-Je sais.

-Ça m'a déjà rendu triste, chouina le preux défenseur d'Athéna.

-Je suis déjà mort ?

-Oui, deux fois, soupira le Grec en se remémorant quelques douloureux souvenirs.

-Mais je suis vivant maintenant, nota très intelligemment le Verseau.

-Oui, tu es vivant, sourit Milo avec un sens de l'observation que La Palice n'aurait pas renié.

-Alors tout va bien, commenta Camus d'un ton morne.

-Tu sais que je t'aime ? improvisa le Scorpion qui n'aimait pas le silence.

-Oui, je le sais.

-Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Non, répondit catégoriquement le Verseau sans la moindre trace d'hésitation.

-Tu mens.

-Oui, concéda le Français sans plus de cérémonie.

-Ah, je suis content.

-Tant mieux pour toi. » Le Français le fusilla du regard, attrapa la bouteille et se mit à boire de longues gorgées, tandis qu'un souvenir sortait des brumes de l'alcool dans lesquelles le cerveau de Milo était perdu :

« Ah, je me souviens, je voulais que tu sois assez ivre pour accepter de coucher avec moi, se rappela le Scorpion avec un sourire indulgent, comme un adulte se rappelant des bêtises qu'il avait commises étant enfant.

-Penses-tu que je le suis assez ? questionna Le Chevalier des Glaces avec peu d'intérêt.

-À toi de me le dire.

-Oui, mais je ne serai pas en dessous, décida le Verseau.

-Mais enfin ! Pourtant, tu...

-Je ?

-Tu es le plus féminin, lâcha Milo en se demandant si beaucoup de personnes viendraient à son enterrement.

-Tiens-tu tant que ça à mourir ?

-Pas avant de t'avoir touché.

-L'alcool te rend suicidaire.

-Non, seulement fou. Fou de toi.

-Je ne serai pas en dessous, répéta le Verseau, buté.

-On a qu'à décider ça à pile ou face.

-Je n'aime pas laisser le hasard décider pour moi.

-Tu as juste peur.

-De quoi ?

-De perdre.

-De perdre quoi ?

-Ta virginité, lâcha parfaitement au hasard le Scorpion.

-Qui te dis que je suis encore vierge ?

-Si tu n'es plus vierge, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Je suis encore vierge, soupira Camus qui n'avait pas envie de voir cette conversation s'éterniser.

-Donc on fait pile ou face ?

-De toute manière, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal », accepta Camus en se disant qu'au pire, il pourrait toujours décider de tout oublier le lendemain.

Milo batailla pendant cinq minutes pour trouver une pièce. Il parvint finalement à en trouver une cachée dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il la donna à Camus, sachant pertinemment que lui-même n'était plus assez sobre pour réussir à rattraper la pièce.

« Je prends pile, annonça le Verseau.

-Bon, bah je prends face alors... » grommela Milo, vexé, car il avait toujours préféré pile.

Le Français jeta la pièce, puis la récupéra dans la main d'un mouvement leste, sous le regard admiratif de son ami, qui se transforma en regard horrifié lorsque Camus annonça le résultat.

« Pile. J'ai gagné.

-Et merde...

-Ne sois pas triste, on fera l'inverse la prochaine fois.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Mais il y aura peut-être une prochaine fois.

-C'est déjà ça. »

Milo fit un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Un doute s'insinua subitement dans son esprit.

« Où est-ce qu'on va le faire ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Ben... ça !

-Ah, ça.

-J'apprécie ton enthousiasme. On jurerait que je te demande d'imiter une alouette.

-Tu as déjà imité une alouette ?

-Non, mais là n'est pas la question, esquiva Milo qui après réflexion, n'était même pas sûr de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les alouettes.

-Dans ce cas, où est-elle ?

-Où va-t-on le faire ?

-L'un sur l'autre, proposa Camus sans passion.

-Ça va être difficile sinon.

-Certes.

-Bon si c'est comme ça, on va le faire par terre, décida Milo.

-Puisque tu insistes. »

Sans attendre que Camus ait le temps de regretter ses paroles, Milo se leva et se jeta sur lui. La chaise du Verseau ne put cependant pas supporter leurs deux poids, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le Scorpion plaqua ses lèvres avides sur celles du Français dans un baiser passionné, et leurs langues se mêlèrent en une danse sensuelle. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se jetèrent un regard enflammé. Camus murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « Ne fais pas de taches sur le sol de mon temple. »

Milo fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et déboutonna fébrilement la chemise du Verseau tout en recommençant à lui dévorer la bouche. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le dernier bouton, il entreprit d'enlever sa propre chemise devant le manque de participation de Camus. Alors qu'il plaçait son torse contre celui du Français, rapprochant toujours plus leurs corps fiévreux, Camus échangea leur position d'un mouvement habile de hanche.

Le Verseau plongea de nouveau sur les lèvres de son amant, puis dériva vers l'oreille gauche du Grec qu'il mordilla délicieusement, lui tirant des frissons de plaisir. Il continua son chemin le long de la mâchoire de Milo, puis il passa ses lèvres froides le long de sa jugulaire, en profitant pour y laisser quelques marques rouges dans un élan de possessivité, pour finalement atteindre sa clavicule qu'il cajola doucement.

Il descendit ensuite le long de son torse, s'arrêtant quelques temps sur ses tétons qu'il taquina lubriquement, tandis que Milo se tortillait exquisément sous lui. Il continua sa progression jusqu'au nombril de sa victime dans lequel il fit jouer sa langue malicieuse, sous les gémissements voluptueux du Grec. Camus fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon du Scorpion, qu'il déboutonna habilement.

Le Verseau passa ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Milo, et sentit alors un liquide poisseux couler sur sa main. Il interrompit son activité pourtant si intéressante et se redressa sous les protestations du Grec. Camus observa sa main couverte de sang d'un air décontenancé, et reporta son regard sur l'homme sur lequel il était assis et ils se fixèrent comme des poissons frits.

« Tu saignes, remarqua platement Camus.

-Mais non, je ne saigne pas ! protesta le Scorpion d'un ton outré.

-Alors, qu'ai-je sur la main ?

-De la sauce tomate ? proposa Milo avec conviction.

-Bien sûr, je mets souvent de la sauce tomate sur le carrelage de mon temple, ironisa le Français.

-C'est une occupation comme une autre. »

Sans une parole de plus, Camus retourna le Grec comme une crêpe pour inspecter son dos, s'attirant un petit geignement d'indignation. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il se retrouva face à un morceau de verre fiché dans le dos de son compagnon. Il se rendit alors compte que le sol était jonché de débris de verre, seuls vestiges de la mort héroïque d'une malheureuse bouteille de vodka.

« Tu as un morceau de verre planté dans le dos, informa-t-il Milo sans délicatesse.

-Et dans les mains, sale brute, remarqua le Scorpion, qui avait en effet posé ses mains à plat sur le sol couvert de verre lorsque Camus l'avait retourné.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu saignais, nota le Verseau sans la moindre once de culpabilité.

-Eh bien maintenant, je saigne encore plus par ta faute. Je vais mourir ! pleurnicha le valeureux chevalier comme un enfant de sept ans.

-Cesse de geindre.

-Je ne geins pas, je me plains !

-Quelle est la différence ?

-Le mot ?

-... Je vais chercher une pince à épiler et des pansements. »

Avant que Milo n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Camus se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint, il s'assit sans pitié à califourchon sur les reins du Scorpion entreprit d'enlever délicatement les morceaux de verre de son dos, sous les couinements plaintifs de Milo.

Saga, Shaka, Ayoros et Aiolia choisirent ce moment pour débarquer dans Onzième Temple. Ils se figèrent devant la scène qui s'affichait devant leurs yeux, à savoir Camus assis sur Milo, celui-ci à moitié allongé sur le ventre sur le sol, lui-même jonché de débris en tout genre et de traces de sang.

« On vous dérange ? demanda Ayoros, gêné.

-Non, vous arrivez au bon moment. Pouvez-vous le tenir pendant que je retire ces bouts de verre ?

-Quels bouts de verre ? questionna Shaka d'un air intéressé.

-Pour commencer, celui planté dans son dos.

-Oh, eh bien tu n'as qu'à le tenir, je vais le retirer, dit la Vierge avec un enthousiasme qui aurait dû inquiéter Milo.

-Mais comment a-t-il fait pour se planter un bout de verre dans le dos ? demanda Ayoros.

-Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'avoir ta chemise déboutonnée pour le soigner ? interrogea Aiolia en faisant preuve d'un sens de l'observation peu habituel.

-Très bien, je te remercie », répondit Camus en ignorant les deux frères.

Shaka s'approcha du Scorpion et arracha le morceau de verre d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler à mort, sous le regard blasé du Français et ébahi des trois autres.

La voix de Kanon retentit alors :

« Qui est-ce qu'on égorge ? » questionna-t-il à la cantonade.

Camus, Milo et la joyeuse bande de Saga se retournèrent et remarquèrent que Kanon, Rhadamanthe, DeathMask et Shura venaient de pénétrer dans le temple.

« Oh, vous faites un plan à trois ? continua le second Gémeaux en voyant Camus et Shaka qui tenaient Milo.

-Kanon, enfin ! » s'indigna Saga.

Camus se releva rapidement, suivit de son fauteuil humain et de Shaka, frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans sa palpitante activité. Milo ramena bien vite ses mains contre sa poitrine, et hurla presque :

« Aucun de vous deux ne touchera mes mains ! »

À ces mots, la Vierge afficha un petit air déçu qui n'émut pas le Grec.

Rhadamanthe et Shura, le premier en bon spectre sadique qui se respecte, et le second en Chevalier toujours prêt à aider ses frères d'arme, se proposèrent joyeusement pour s'occuper de lui, et avant que Milo ait pu faire le moindre geste pour s'enfuir, ils avaient chacun attrapé une de ses mains, et enlevaient les morceaux de verre fichés à l'intérieur sans délicatesse, grimaçant sous les geignements aigus que poussait Milo.

Pendant que cette scène se déroulait sous leurs yeux, Aiolia effleura « par inadvertance » la main de son frère, qui fit un bon sur le côté, allant au passage heurter Saga, qui fixait Milo, heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Ils se retrouvèrent par terre, dans un mélange de bras et de jambes.

Shaka, outré que Saga lui fasse des infidélités, se jeta dans la mêlée, tentant d'arracher les yeux d'Ayoros. Aiolia essaya de l'en empêcher en lui sautant dessus, tandis que DeathMask et Kanon regardaient la scène avec amusement en faisant des pronostics sur le taux de survie de chacun des chevaliers.

Saga réussit à s'extraire de la mêlée, et parvint à hurler un « ça suffit ! » tonitruant qui rappela à tous ses fonctions d'ex-Grand-Pope tyrannique. Ils se mirent tous au garde-à-vous, sauf Rhadamanthe qui faisait tranquillement des bandages à Milo.

« Maintenant, je vais aller au Douzième Temple tuer Aphrodite. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Voyant que seul Shaka était venu se poster à ses côtés, il fusilla son frère du regard :

« Tu me déçois beaucoup, Kanon, lâcha-t-il avec aigreur.

-Bah, tu devrais y être habitué, depuis le temps... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'accompagne, je ne raterai la mort d'Aphrodite pour rien au monde. »

Pendant que Saga déprimait dans un coin et que Kanon essayait plus ou moins de le réconforter, sous l'œil vaguement désapprobateur de Rhadamanthe, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Aiolia.

« Dis, Camus... demanda-t-il au chevalier du Verseau qui consolait Milo qui n'arrêtait pas de chouiner, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter une bouteille d'alcool ?

-Donner, tu veux dire ? Car je doute de la retrouver dans un bon état.

-Oui, donner, si tu veux. S'il te plaît ?

-D'accord. Sers-toi », fit Camus en englobant la table d'un geste vague.

Aiolia s'interrogea sur la soudaine gentillesse du Verseau, mais ses questions trouvèrent des réponses lorsqu'il remarqua que plus de la moitié des bouteilles posées sur la table étaient vides. Il en prit une encore pleine.

Saga arrêta de bouder et retrouva sa colère. Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers, suivis des autres, qui voulaient savoir si Aphrodite allait mourir ou pas.

Finalement, tous les chevaliers – et le spectre – partirent en direction du Douzième Temple.

/***\

« Veux-tu une nouvelle tasse de thé ? demanda Aphrodite avec une voix mielleuse en pénétrant dans le temple.

-Volontiers, mais pourrions-nous d'abord parler de ce que tu m'as dit ? dit Mû, rougissant.

-D'accord mais le thé avant tout. »

Et avant que le Bélier puisse répondre, le Suédois avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Mû remarqua d'ailleurs avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il portait une bouteille d'alcool.

Aphrodite revint avec deux tasses de thé qu'il posa sur la table basse, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le Tibétain prit sa tasse d'une main qu'il aurait voulu moins tremblante, et trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage, qu'il trouva étrangement amer. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Aphrodite, et reçut pour seule réponse l'agrandissement du sourire de ce dernier.

De plus en plus inquiet, il se lança néanmoins :

« Tu sais, à propos de ce que tu as dit...

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Eh bien, tu sais...

-Non, je ne sais pas. De quoi parles-tu, enfin, mon cher Mü ?

-M-m-mais... J-je veux dire, tu vois ?

-Non, je ne vois pas », fit le Poisson qui s'amusait de plus en plus.

Mü reprit une gorgée de thé pour ce donner du courage, sous le sourire de plus en plus grand du Poisson. Le Tibétain fut une nouvelle fois surpris par l'amertume du liquide, et s'étouffa bruyamment.

Aphrodite, plein de sollicitude, vint lui tapoter le dos.

C'est sur cette scène que tombèrent le reste de la chevalerie – et le spectre : un Poisson tenant dans ses bras un Bélier rouge comme une tomate.

« Eh bien, on a le chic pour arriver au mauvais moment, nota Rhadamanthe.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire... commenta DeathMask, maussade, tandis qu'un légère sourire apparaissait sur les lèvres du Capricorne.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? les interrompit le Suédois.

-Je suis venu pour te tuer ! hurla Saga.

-Je suis venu pour te voir te faire tuer, annonça la Vierge avec un sourire aimable qui ne trompa personne.

-Je suis venu lire l'horoscope, dit le second Gémeau.

-J'ai suivi Kanon, lâcha platement le spectre de la Wyvern.

-Je suis venu empêcher Saga de faire une bêtise, déclara Ayoros.

-Je suis venu voir si tu allais mourir, commenta le Lion.

-Je suis venu te sauver parce que tu me dois encore de l'argent, précisa le Sicilien.

-Je suis venu pour prendre les paris sur ta survie et ton décès, rajouta Shura.

-Je suis venu… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, déclara le Scorpion après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Je suis venu parce que je suis Milo, termina le Français.

-Que de raisons, nota le Poisson sans s'émouvoir. Camus, tu es Milo ? s'étonna-t-il finalement.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama le Verseau.

-Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire « Je suis Milo » !

-Oui, parce que je le suis, répliqua Camus sans comprendre le problème, ses capacités de réflexion légèrement émoussées par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité.

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! s'écria Aphrodite.

-Si je puis me permettre, je crois que Camus voulait dire qu'il suivait Milo, s'interposa Ayoros, soucieux d'écourter cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part et commençait à devenir vraiment bizarre.

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Donc il n'est pas Milo, comprit le Suédois avec un temps de retard.

-Voilà, tu as compris, le félicita Ayoros.

-Ne me dis pas que tu croyais vraiment que j'étais Milo ? s'insurgea le Verseau qui n'aimait guère être insulté.

-Je ne te le dis pas... souffla Aphrodite avant se faire honteusement interrompre par Saga qui annonçait tranquillement :

-Là n'est pas la question, je dois te tuer.

-Puis-je au moins savoir la raison ? interrogea le Poisson.

-Tu as oublié d'éteindre le gaz dans mon temple, cria le premier Gémeau.

-Ma troisième mort sera donc la plus stupide de toutes, déclara Aphrodite.

-Moi je trouve qu'elle te convient bien, commenta Kanon.

-Oh ! Ferme-la ! Toi tu es mort en te suicidant alors ça ne vaut pas mieux, fit judicieusement remarquer le Poisson.

-Surtout qu'il a entrainé l'amour de sa vie avec lui, dit piteusement Rhadamanthe.

-Je me passerai de vos commentaires, déclara le second Gémeau avec une grimace.

-Je commence à en avoir marre de me faire interrompre ! s'exclama Saga.

-Tu permets, j'essaie de retarder ma mort, déclara le Poisson.

-C'est par ici les paris ! cria Shura en agitant sa main.

-Quelqu'un a du popcorn ? demanda le Lion.

-Dix sur Aphrodite, paria DeathMask.

-J'ai l'impression de dériver en pleine mer, soupira Mû.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Cinquante sur Saga ! s'écria Kanon.

-Quatre-vingt sur la poiscaille, annonça la Wyvern – devant le regard furieux de Kanon, il ajouta rapidement : désolé, ce n'est pas je n'aime pas ton frère, mais ma vie serait plus facile sans lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la réciproque est vraie aussi, répliqua Saga en le fusillant du regard.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, lâcha platement Rhadamanthe.

-Ça suffit, s'écria soudainement le premier Gémeau, je vois ce que vous essayez de faire, mais ça ne marchera pas ! »

Et sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il tenta de se jeter sur Aphrodite. Il fut cependant intercepté par Ayoros alors qu'il s'approchait de son but, tandis que Mü s'interposait entre lui et sa victime, sous un « Mü, mon chou, tu veux me protéger ? ». Aiolia, jaloux que son frère soit si proche du Premier Gémeau, le tira en arrière, alors que DeathMask, Kanon et Rhadamanthe protestaient, disant qu'ils « voulaient leur combat ! » et que Mü rougissait et bafouillait devant un Aphrodite tout sourire.

Camus, qui regardait la scène d'un air blasé, remarqua soudain que Milo avait disparu. Celui-ci surgit soudainement de la cuisine, trois bouteilles à la main.

« Eh, les amis, proposa-t-il soudainement avec un grand sourire joyeux, et si on buvait, au lieu de se bagarrer inutilement ? »

Les chevaliers – et le spectre – s'entreregardèrent avec des yeux de merlans frits pendant quelques secondes, puis finirent par opiner tous en même temps, même Saga qui se dit qu'il parviendrait plus facilement à tuer Aphrodite une fois celui-ci bourré.

« Où as-tu trouvé ces bouteilles ? demanda tout de même le Suédois au Scorpion.

-Celle-là, sur la table, et les autres au fin fond d'un placard.

-Oh... » Le Poisson préféra éviter de préciser que les bouteilles qui se trouvaient au fond de son placard étaient remplies d'une liqueur de rose extrêmement alcoolisée.

« Aphrodite, tu pourrais nous prêter ton magasine avec l'horoscope ? demanda tranquillement Kanon.

-Tu admets donc l'intérêt profond de ce genre de choses ? s'extasia le Suédois en prenant le magasine et en le passant au Second Gémeau.

-Oui, je l'admets », lâcha le Second Gémeau d'un air désinvolte avec une légère dose d'ironie que ne perçut pas Aphrodite. Kanon prit le magasine et montra son horoscope à Rhadamanthe.

C'est ainsi que les chevaliers – et le spectre – entreprirent de se soûler dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

/***\

« Mais enfin, Shion, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? s'écria le Chevalier de la Balance, profondément outré.

-Comme ça, lui répondit tranquillement le Grand Pope en tournant la page d'un épais dossier.

-Ne me dis pas que ce rapport sur les canalisations bouchées dans le baraquement des apprentis est plus intéressant que moi !

-Je n'irai pas jusque là.

-Tu me fends le cœur.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Tu n'en as pas l'air.

-Va donc boire un coup, ça recollera ton cœur.

-Tu es horrible.

-Mais non...

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je m'en vais donc, anéantis par ton rejet.

-Arrête le mélodrame, ça devient ridicule.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, je suis amoureux.

-Tu ne m'auras pas par les sentiments comme ça.

-Tu n'es qu'un insensible.

-Si tu veux.

-Je m'en vais de ce pas !

-Fais donc ça », acquiesça Shion en voyant le Chinois franchir les portes du palais, drapé dans sa dignité bafouée.

/***\

Lorsque Dohko parvint en vue du douzième Temple, il fut surpris d'entendre des éclats de rire, des cris divers, ainsi que d'autres bruits suspects.

Il entra donc, et découvrit un spectacle des plus étonnants :

Saga et Rhadamanthe semblaient en plein duel de regard. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils se fusillaient du regard, pendant que Kanon et Shaka les observaient en les critiquant et en les encourageant. Il entendit un « Non, Rhada, fronce plus les sourcils ! », ainsi qu'un « Saga, si tes yeux deviennent rouges, nous serons dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Mü, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, se faisait agresser par les mains baladeuses d'Aphrodite, qui faisait semblant de rien en discutant tranquillement avec Aiolia sur la meilleur boisson pour soûler quelqu'un.

Camus et Milo faisaient un pile ou face, mais Milo accusait le Verseau de tricher, car celui-ci gagnait à tous les coups, et Ayoros se fit ainsi entraîner dans la bataille en tant qu'arbitre.

DeathMask et Shura étaient occupés à se dévorer la bouche contre une colonne, se déshabillant presque, sans la moindre pudeur.

Dohko poussa un soupir en sentant une pointe de jalousie naître dans son cœur, tout en se disant que les deux hommes avaient bien de la chance de pouvoir profiter de la vie, alors que son Shion à lui l'avait lâchement abandonné, préférant ses vieux parchemins poussiéreux à son cher et tendre.

« Eh, les jeunes, allez dans une chambre pour faire ça », ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Le Cancer stoppa sa palpitante activité, qui consistait à mordre sans aucune délicatesse le cou de Shura.

« Va te faire foutre, le vieux, répliqua-t-il aimablement avant de reprendre sa passionnante activité.

-Hé ! Aie un peu plus de respect pour tes ainés ! s'indigna Dohko.

-Tu sais c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie sexuelle que tu dois faire chier ceux qui ont en une, fit remarquer DeathMask.

-Petit insolent », nota l'ancêtre, vexé.

La Balance poussa un soupir et s'avança vers Aphrodite sans plus s'occuper du couple de psychopathes.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? » demanda Dohko d'un ton morne.

Aphrodite lâcha Mü à contrecœur, et tendit une bouteille déjà bien entamée au chevalier de la Balance.

« Je t'en prie, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! s'exclama le Suédois avec un rire aigu.

-Et plus on se désinhibe », répliqua Dohko en montrant d'un mouvement de tête le Sicilien et l'Espagnol occupés contre leur colonne.

Aphrodite lui fit un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions, et s'écria :

« On fait un concours de boissons ? »

Tous les chevaliers – et le spectre – interrompirent leurs activités tellement constructives, et acceptèrent dans un bel ensemble.

/***\

Arrivé chez Mü, Aldébaran se demanda où était passé son collègue du Premier Temple. Il décida donc de montrer jusqu'au Troisème pour voir si son voisin y était. N'y trouvant personne, il se dit qu'il finirait bien par trouver quelqu'un.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au Sixième et en trouvant le linge de Shaka laissé à l'abandon qu'il se dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Lorsqu'il parvint au Neuvième, il tomba sur l'armure du Sagittaire éparpillée un peu partout. C'est là qu'il commença à s'inquiéter.

Enfin, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Onzième Temple, il commença réellement à s'alarmer. Le sol était jonché de débris de verre et couvert de taches de sang. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se posa la fatale question, à savoir : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont _encore_ fait ? »

Il monta donc jusqu'au Douzième Temple. Ce qu'il trouva ne l'étonna guère.

Bizarrement, Shura et DeathMask semblaient souffrir de la chaleur, et avaient tout deux retirés leurs hauts, et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Aldébaran en conclut fort logiquement qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il en fut heureux pour ses deux amis qui se tournaient autour depuis trop longtemps.

Mü et Aphrodite, assis sur le canapé, se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. « Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Aphrodite », annonçait le Bélier rougissant à un Poisson dont le regard semblait dire : « Ah, je le savais ! »

Aiolia et Ayoros étaient assis par terre et discutaient à voix basse, leurs nez se touchant presque.

Milo regardait une pièce de monnaie en pleurant, puis il la saisit d'un geste brusque et la balança à travers le Temple, atteignant Saga à l'arrière du crâne, sous le regard vaguement amusé de Camus, qui sirotait un verre de ce qui était probablement de l'alcool fort.

Saga, surpris par l'attaque foudroyante de la pièce, et légèrement déséquilibré par son taux d'alcoolémie, bascula sur Shaka, qui en profita pour l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis.

Rhadamanthe (que faisait-il là ? Le Taureau décida de ne pas s'en soucier), voyant que son adversaire avait laissé tomber la partie, ramena son attention sur Kanon, qui s'exclama « Tu es mon héros ! » en se jetant dans ses bras.

Rhadamanthe sembla brusquement se souvenir de quelque chose. Il jeta un regard à Milo qui pleurnichait dans un coin et lui dit :

« Scorpion, ça te dirait, un plan à trois ? » alors que le jeune homme relevait la tête d'un air intéressé et que Camus le fusillait du regard, le spectre ajouta avec précipitation à son adresse :

« Tu es invité aussi, bien sûr. » Tandis que Kanon le regardait tristement en lui demandant, regard larmoyant à l'appui :

« Je ne te suffis plus ?

-Je croyais que tu voulais que nous approfondissions nos relations ? » répondit calmement Rhdamanthe.

Milo et Camus s'entreregardaient d'un air perplexe lorsque Kanon répondit brusquement : « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'approfondir nos relations avec d'autres personnes. Tu es le seul qui compte à mes yeux. » Il se jetèrent un long regard, puis le spectre se jeta sur son amant, laissant le Verseau et le Scorpion dans la perplexité, qui décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas se poser de questions.

Dohko s'approcha d'Aldébaran, une bouteille à la main, et lui dit tristement :

« On a fait un concours de boisson, mais j'ai gagné, alors ils ont tous repris leurs activités là où ils les avaient interrompues... »

Le Taureau lui prit le bouteille des main, remarquant au passage qu'elle était presque vide, et lui proposa de faire un bras de fer.

Le chevalier de la Balance, tout sourire, accepta avec joie.

/***\

Cela faisait plus d'un heure que Shion avait mis Dohko à la porte, et il commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop dur. De plus, le Chinois n'était pas revenu le chercher pour l'empêcher de travailler, ce qui était des plus suspects.

Il décida donc de descendre au Douzième Temple, flairant l'entourloupe.

Il entendit du bruit aux abords du Temple des Poissons, et alla donc y jeter un coup d'œil. C'est là qu'il tomba sur l'un des spectacle les plus consternants qu'il ait vu durant sa longue vie.

Aphrodite et Mü étaient en train de danser sur la table, chantonnant en cœur une chanson paillarde que Shion n'avait jamais entendue – et pourtant, il avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un répertoire bien fourni de ce côté là.

Dohko et Aldébaran semblaient être en plein de bras de fer, et aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à laisser gagner du terrain à l'autre. Une bouteille apparemment vide trônait fièrement à leurs côtés.

Milo pleurait en se noyant dans un verre d'alcool, tandis que Camus tapotait son épaule avec indifférence en regardant le combat Taureau/Balance d'un air passablement intéressé.

Kanon et Rhadamanthe avaient trouvé des feuilles de papier et des crayons Athéna seule savait où, et dessinaient des dragons plus ou moins réalistes dessus. Bizarrement, ceux du Second Gémeau étaient tous noirs comme du charbon, tandis que ceux de l'Anglais avaient de belles couleurs azur. Le Grand Pope ne comprit pas le pourquoi du comment d'une telle obsession.

Saga et Shaka roulaient sur le sol en riant comme deux enfants de trois ans, leurs cheveux emmêlés dans un mélange d'or et de bleu. Shion soupira en pensant au défi qu'allait représenter le démêlage le lendemain matin.

Aiolia et Ayoros serraient un plante verte entre eux, et dissertaient sur le prénom qu'ils allaient lui donner – le Vieux Bélier espéra que ce n'était pas l'une des plantes toxiques qu'Aphrodite gardait précieusement dans son jardin.

Shura et DeathMask avaient disparus, seuls leurs vêtements étalés sur le sol laissaient supposer qu'ils avaient été là – Shion identifia ainsi les bruits suspects qui venaient de la chambre d'Aphrodite.

Blasé, le Grand Pope soupira, prit une bouteille qui traînait et au fond de laquelle il restait quelques centilitres d'alcool, s'assit à la table que se partageaient Aldébran et Dohko qui ne firent même pas attention à son arrivée, et pria pour devenir suffisamment soûl pour oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu.

FIN

Attention, l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé !

Voilà, cette fic est terminée, on espère que ça vous a plu ! Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews, auxquelles nous nous faisons toujours un plaisir de répondre. Merci également aux anonymes : **Mgane**, **lolitta-manga**, **Satsuki**, **elie** et **kirapain** !

On vous aime ! Merci à tous de nous avoir suivies !


End file.
